The End Is The Beginning
by PsychicDreams
Summary: The Senshi, living deep underground, have spent two centuries watching world events. Finally, Pluto sets things in motion that could bring about the creation of Crystal Tokyo or the downfall of everything they hold dear.
1. Please Read First

**"The End Is The Beginning"**

**by******

**PsychicDreams**

Thank you for reading this first. Please note on this fanfiction, it is a crossover between Sailor Moon and Gundam Wing. I am not fluent in Gundam Wing's plot and such. I just thought of a 'what if' situation and I wrote it. I have a friend that read it over for me, and he okay'd it (he loves the show). This will give you an idea of the history of the story so my Author's Notes in the actual chapters aren't a page long. 

This is a fairly recent fanfiction, about a few months old, but I am still a little uneasy with the response to this one. I am unsure if I portrayed the characters of Gundam Wing correctly. Regardless, I suppose, it is finished and will most likely left alone when it comes to editing. 

If there is a fan of Gundam Wing and spots a problem with something in that area, please do not email me and tell me what it is. I might have changed it if it was incomplete, but since it is finished I will not change it. This fanfiction took me nearly eight months to finish and I will not change it simply because if I do, then I'll begin the process of picking at it. And overall, I think it's a very entertaining story, as what fanfictions are meant to be.

Now to the history and what the story is about:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This is a little hard to explain the timeline here. I have no idea how many years have passed. Okay, the Soldiers, um…how to explain without giving away the plot? Okay, let's say, 1995 was the last sighting of the Senshi. It is A.C. 197 for the Gundams. I have no idea how much time has passed; even my friend couldn't help me and he is a devoted fan of Gundam Wing. Not as much as some, but still…Anyway, for the purposes of this fanfiction, it's been two…um…people I can hear you getting upset at this…but, two centuries. (Gulps). Look I read this awesome fanfiction called "Mission To The Past" by Cassandra Lupo. That's what got me interested in Gundam Wing. I wanted some true background information so I watched the tapes my friend has. I suggest you read it; no, I'm not mentioning it because I took something from it. I didn't; I'm just explaining what prompted me to watch Gundam Wing. The years that passed may not be accurate, but for the purposes of the fanfiction, it is two centuries have passed. I mean, I could change it to one century, but…I couldn't lower it more than that without destroying most of the plot. Anyway, I want to be as true to both shows as possible, and if this is off, then I'm sorry. But consider this: this is a fanfiction, not to be taken seriously. It's not a very funny one, more serious, I guess, but I just made it to be enjoyed.

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon and the other Senshi.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

Thank you,

PsychicDreams


	2. Prologue: The Start

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This is a little hard to explain the timeline here. I have no idea how many years have passed. Okay, the Soldiers, um…how to explain without giving away the plot? Okay, let's say, 1995 was the last sighting of the Senshi. It is A.C. 197 for the Gundams. I have no idea how much time has passed; even my friend couldn't help me and he is a devoted fan of Gundam Wing. Not as much as some, but still…Anyway, for the purposes of this fanfiction, it's been two…um…people I can hear you getting upset at this…but, two centuries. (Gulps). Look I read this awesome fanfiction called "Mission To The Past" by Cassandra Lupo. That's what got me interested in Gundam Wing. I wanted some true background information so I watched the tapes my friend has. I suggest you read it; no, I'm not mentioning it because I took something from it. I didn't; I'm just explaining what prompted me to watch Gundam Wing. The years that passed may not be accurate, but for the purposes of the fanfiction, it is two centuries have passed. I mean, I could change it to one century, but…I couldn't lower it more than that without destroying most of the plot. Anyway, I want to be as true to both shows as possible, and if this is off, then I'm sorry. But consider this: this is a fanfiction, not to be taken seriously. It's not a very funny one, more serious, I guess, but I just made it to be enjoyed.

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon and the other Senshi.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Prologue: The Start_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The green haired woman quietly teleported with her shorter friend to the rendezvous. Waiting there was a short man with a mushroom top style hair and a long nose. He looked them over with a blank face. 

The older one approached him while other female switched on a visor and pulled out her computer. "I'm glad you came," said the tall woman.

"What choice did I have?" Professor G retorted.

"True, no one has a choice against Destiny. We just simply do as we are instructed. It is with utmost secrecy that this meeting is being conducted. You know you must not tell a soul. Do you know why we have come?"

"Yeah, but let's hear it from you anyway."

"We need you to create the Gundams again. We need them and the Gundam pilots."

He cocked his head at her. "Why?"

"Without the Gundams help, the future will not come about. Another will replace it and then the Earth and the Colonies will all be destroyed. Everything will die and nothing will be able to stop it. Not even the Gundams."

"If the Gundams can't stop it, then why bother make them again?"

"Because they can be effective and help destroy the force that will kill everything. If we get them made in time. There will be a limited time frame in which you have to make the Gundams. We will take care of things after that."

"The Gundam pilots won't like this, you know that," he warned the two.

"We know. We don't like it either, but it's the only way. Do you agree?"

He shrugged. "Okay." As they were walking away, he asked, "Who are you anyway?"

They turned around, the blue-haired one closing her computer as she said, "We are the Sailor Senshi." With that, they disappeared. The scientist just shook his head.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"_Why did you make this???_" Duo cried as he saw Deathscythe Hell remade. His exclamation eloquently expressed the question of all the Gundam pilots. 

They stood perfectly new, including Wing Zero complete with white wings. The mountains and tall trees covered most of the Gundams from sight, should anyone come to the rural area.

"I am part of the sweepers, you know," Professor G said to the shocked Gundam pilots. "I had to gather all the gundanium alloy."

"But why did you make them?" Heero asked, staring in dismay at the remade Gundams. 

The scientist looked away. _"It is with utmost secrecy that this meeting is being conducted. You know you must not tell a soul." _"That is not my place to tell you. You will be made aware of the reason soon enough."

The pilots stared at him as he stared at the Gundams. No matter how much questions they asked him, he said no more. They finally sighed with disappointment; they really did not like what the rebuilt Gundams represented. 

"More war," Quatre murmured.

End Prologue

Done with the prologue. What'd you think? Email me at Guardian4@atlantic.net. Put fanfiction in the subject line please. 


	3. Chapter 01: Meeting the Gundam Pilots

Author's Notes:

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon and the other Senshi.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Chapter 1: Meeting the Gundam Pilots_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Eternal Sailor Moon stared at the fallen rocks around the entrance to the cave. She had lived in these caves and tunnels for centuries. Ever since Galaxia had left. Soon it was time for Crystal Tokyo to arise, or so Pluto said. She sighed and walked deep into the caverns. She and the Senshi had watched all the wars between the colonies and the Earth Sphere and Oz. It was so sad. And all through it, they could not come out and help those Gundam pilots. 

Moon walked into her room and kneeled next to the ever-present stasis capsule that held her love. With tears in her eyes, her gloved hand traced the smooth surface. Until the Earth was free, he would never awaken. Pluto had said he would awaken when Crystal Tokyo was born. 

"Endymion," she whispered. 

For two centuries, she had stayed with the other Senshi in these dark and dreary caves. They could not be seen by anyone, nor help in any war. She glanced at the back of her cave/room. Two more sleep capsules lay. Luna and Artemis had slept peacefully ever since they had disappeared from their civilian lives. Pluto had said it was the right thing to do for them. Moon looked at the ceiling. She had to admit that she missed ChibiMoon and Diana. They had left…well, what did it matter anymore?

"Sailor Moon?" a voice whispered behind her. 

Moon turned around and saw Sailor Mars standing in the entrance. They hadn't been in their civilian forms for centuries. She wouldn't be surprised if they had forgotten how to detransform. 

The other Senshi's outfits were slightly different than when Galaxia had invaded. All the bows on the back of their fukus reached down to their ankles. On the sides of their gloves their element flew all the way up from the wrists to their elbows, fire for Mars. Even the Outer Senshi had them on their fuku gloves. In the center of their heart gem their planetary symbol was engraved over a crescent moon. On their choker were their weapons symbol, Mars's being a bow. Other than that, their super outfit had not changed. Moon's eternal fuku had only changed colors to show her rise in power, to strictly blue, silver, and white, those three most prominent on her three layered skirt, blue down to white. Her pink puffs had disappeared, something she was rather grateful for. She had never liked that part of her fuku. Other than that, nothing had changed. Red went to silver, gold to white, and the dark blue to a paler one. Her crescent moon had remained the same.

"Yes?"

"It's time, Serenity."

Moon sighed. It was time to show themselves to the Gundam pilots. Only with the Gundam pilots behind them would Crystal Tokyo rise. Fortunately, they could wait until Marie Maia's army was destroyed. But now was the time; while things were slightly settling.

Sailor Moon, with one last look at her sleeping beloved, left with Sailor Mars to where the others were waiting. She nodded and they concentrated. 

"Sailor Teleport!!" they cried and appeared outside the cave. The cave entrance was collapsed with rocks, courtesy of Uranus who had done a World Shaking on it centuries ago when they had taken up residence deep within the Earth.

"Come on," Venus told them and they bounded gracefully across the ground to where Mercury's computer said the Gundam pilots were. She was right, as usual. They were in a circle, talking about the recreation of the Gundams. Further along in the sky was a space shuttle and in the distance, a ground vehicle was speeding toward them. 

The pilots stopped talking as the Senshi approached. Sailor Moon stood with Venus and the other Inner Senshi to her left and Uranus and the other Outer Senshi to her right. A moment of tense silence followed. A few eyebrows twitched at their outfits, but stayed in place. The Senshi gave them points for stoicism.

Suddenly Mars cried out, "Mars Flame—"

The bow appeared in her hands as well as an arrow, ready to fly. Another few tense seconds followed as the forces stared at each other. Wufei pulled out a sword in case of a fight, which he thought was imminent. 

"Sniper!"

The arrow flew right past Quatre Raberba Winner's head and pierced a shadow behind the Gundam pilot. It gave a cry of pain and the boys whirled around. It had long arms with claws for fingers and was seven feet tall. It had a slit for a mouth with fire flickering behind it. Its eyes were completely blood red and it attacked the Senshi without pause, screaming, "For the will of Metallia!"

"Dead Scream!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The attacks flew at the youma and it dissolved into dust. The Senshi stared with grim faces at the ashes. So Metallia had broken free from the seal that Princess Serenity and the Inner Senshi had banished her to, just like Pluto had predicted.

"What were you doing?" Duo Maxwell cried in astonishment. "You could have killed Quatre!"

With narrowed eyes, the Gundam pilots stared at the strange people in front of them. Heero Yuy held up a gun to Sailor Moon's head, seeing she was obviously the leader. With a flurry of motion, all eight others had placed themselves in front of her, the one in dark blue and yellow in the forefront.

Uranus didn't bother to turn to the other Senshi as she asked, "Venus?"

Venus, second-in-command, nodded and turned to her comrades, "Come on, Inner Senshi. Let's get her out of here. Outer Senshi, you know the drill."

Sailor Moon made a token protest and Uranus snapped at her, "This is not the situation. It has turned ugly and we cannot talk with them now, thanks to Metallia. She is more powerful now than ever. We cannot risk you dying, not after how long we have waited for this time to come. Go!"

Mars and Mercury grabbed her arms and the Inner Senshi jumped away, like gazelles as they leaped over the ground. The Outer Senshi made a line in front of the Gundam pilots. They were only supposed to stay until the Inner Senshi and Sailor Moon were gone to make sure no one followed them. That was the drill. 

Pluto and Saturn turned to go, but stopped when Uranus and Neptune did not follow. "Come on," Saturn whispered. 

"No. I cannot forgive him for threatening Sailor Moon when we did not threaten them," Uranus told them through clenched teeth as she glared at Heero.

Pluto and Saturn nodded and ran after their friends, understanding their need. Neptune and Uranus stayed behind and it was silent for some time as they stared each other down. Finally Heero pulled the trigger and Neptune and Uranus dodged the bullet. 

"World Shaking!"

"Deep Submerge!"

The Gundam pilots dodged. Above, in the sky, a voice echoed, "Stop attacking or we will be forced to fire!"

The voice sounded like that of Noin, but the two Soldiers did not pay attention to it or stop attacking. Lasers from the shuttle flew at the two Senshi and they attempted to dodge from them. Uranus and Heero were locked in a stalemate that neither refused to give in to. Neptune held off Duo and Wufei narrowly. They were just as good as the Soldiers, which was not unexpected to them since the Senshi had watched the pilots for some time. They were about to retaliate with their elemental attacks when an explosion echoed from behind them, coming from the direction of where the other Senshi had disappeared. 

Uranus and Neptune exchanged horrified glances. "Princess!" they yelled and ran as fast as they could. The pilots followed, staying a discreet distance behind them. 

"Sailor Moon, look out!" Mars yelled and dove at her friend, taking the blast meant for her princess on herself. The force behind it threw them both to the ground twenty feet away from the battlefield. Mars gritted her teeth as she continued to hold her body tightly over her leader's.

"Mars-chan! Move! I don't want you to be hurt!" cried Moon, tears streaking her cheeks. Mars ignored her as the attacks continued and began to bloody up her back.

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

The attacks killed the youma just as Neptune and Uranus arrived. The pilots watched from farther back, their faces showing nothing.

Jupiter picked up Mars, who was unconscious with the pain in her back. Uranus picked up Moon, who had broken her leg with the impact against the ground. They looked at the Gundam pilots watching them and teleported to their underground hiding place in the earth without a word.

The boys looked at one another as Sally Po drove up in a truck. "What happened? I just saw you guys take off."

Wufei looked at his partner. "I don't know. Let me fill you in on what's been going on." ****

While Wufei talked with her, the other Gundam pilots pondered the strange people that had approached them. "Who were they and why did they attack that thing? What _was_ that thing?" Quatre wondered aloud.

"I don't know, but they could have killed you," Duo stated emphatically. 

"They seem particularly protective of the one with wings," Heero commented. 

"Did you hear what those two yelled as they ran here?" Trowa asked to no one in particular. "They said princess. What is she a princess of?"

"I have no idea," Quatre said. "We definitely need more answers than questions."

"You're right about that," Duo muttered as silence fell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Senshi teleported into the main area of their hideout, depressed and weary in spite of a small victory against their enemy. "I can't believe what happened!" Jupiter exclaimed angrily. "Just when we were about to get somewhere!"

"Metallia has a gift of completely destroying plans," Mercury commented dryly, typing on her computer.

Uranus laid Moon on the ground and let Saturn heal her leg. In a moment, she was done. Saturn stood up and healed Mars's back and detransformed her so her fuku could repair itself. 

"It's funny," Neptune commented to the almost-teenage looking Saturn, "we haven't detransformed in positively ages. Having almost eternal life has its drawbacks. Sometimes it makes you lose track of time."

Saturn didn't say anything. She was still the youngest of them. She almost looked to be fourteen while the others still looked to be sixteen or seventeen, although Selenity knew they were much older than that.

Moon stood up and confronted Uranus and Neptune. "Why did you stay behind so long? Were you fighting? You were supposed to come right after Pluto and Saturn. While Venus may be second-in-command, _I_ am the leader. We had all agreed that the Outers came back together."

If things had changed, nothing was more noticeable than the change in Sailor Moon concerning her leadership abilities. She had grown so much like Neo-Queen Serenity that she was scared. With them relying on her so much and her without Luna's guidance, she'd had no choice but to take on the responsibility as the leader by herself. Now they listened to her. She had chosen Venus as her second-in-command because that had seemed the natural way of things. Even Pluto had said that she held a deep ability to be a great leader. 

"We stayed behind because—" Neptune started.

Uranus interrupted. "It was necessary. We didn't fight," she lied. All the other Soldiers knew this to be a bald-faced falsehood, but Sailor Moon preferred to believe her. 

"All right, but we can't fight them. We need them, remember?"

She left for her room and the cave erupted into argument the moment she was gone. 

"You lied to her!" Jupiter accused. 

"Yes, but what would you have done?" Neptune retorted. 

"Are you afraid she would yell at you?" asked Mercury, her visor and computer disappearing into her subspace pocket.

"No, we were afraid of hurting her. Although she now has some kind of battle face and is taking it seriously and even has some leadership abilities now, it doesn't mean she isn't the softhearted girl that we have all fallen for. She is our greatest friend and if she knew we were fighting, it would hurt her. We were just protecting her," Uranus told them.

"But you do not lie to the princess!" Venus objected. 

Saturn and Pluto sighed. They did not see it fit to intervene. The Inners and the Outers, most notably Uranus and Neptune, did not see eye to eye. Though they had begun to understand each other and the others' methods, it did not mean they agreed to them. This was something they needed to work out on their own, if it was at all possible to work out.

"I don't care if it was to protect her, you don't just go and lie to her," Jupiter repeated.

"What would you have us do? Tell her to bow down to their opinions and let the Gundam pilots believe that with force and threatening that they can bully anything they want out of the Senshi?" Uranus asked furiously. "I—"

"Stop it." 

The Soldiers looked at where Mars, or rather Rei, stood. "Fighting does no good. I actually agree with what Uranus and Neptune did. You see, it was bound to happen. The Gundam pilots needed to know that we are someone to be taken seriously and if they hadn't done it, it would have prolonged it unnecessarily and by that time, Sailor Moon would have been involved and probably hurt. Now they know not to trifle with us and to take us seriously. Do you think that Serenity would understand that?"

Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus had to shake their heads. They knew their friend would not have understood that. That was something that all fighters instinctively knew to do. Sailor Moon was not a true fighter in her heart. She would not have understood the need that fighters had to show equality. 

Mars held up her hand and her henshin wand appeared. "Mars Flame Power…MAKE-UP!" 

Fire surrounded her in rings and in seconds, she was in her Soldier form. "You know," she commented, "I almost forgot how it felt to be detransformed. Sure, you don't feel as powerful, but there's something else that you're missing in Senshi form. It's almost as if automatically your mind is always set on fighting, but when you're in civilian form, you can actually see things in a new light. Not in a way of how to turn something to your advantage in a fight, but at how beautiful it could be." Mars sighed. "I miss it. I can't explain it properly. You should detransform and see what I mean."

The other Senshi looked almost enviously at her. _Why don't we?_ Jupiter wondered. _What is it that prevents us? _After another moment, they dispersed to their separate rooms to think. 

Lying on her bed, Jupiter had to admit she missed being the person she was born as. But then again, there were some Soldiers there who would argue that they were born as Senshi, not civilian, that they only lived for fighting, but Jupiter couldn't believe that. Queen Selenity would not have reborn them only to be fighters once again. She herself had said that she had done it to give them a chance to live.

She stood up and leaned against the wall, but she couldn't stay still and began to pace. Sure, she understood why Uranus and Neptune had done what they did, but that didn't mean she liked that they lied to their princess about it. As a future monarch and deep friend, she deserved more than to be lied to by people she trusted.

Deciding she was tired of thinking about it and knowing there was only one way for her to _stop_ thinking about it, Jupiter detransformed. She understood, then, what Mars had been saying about their civilian form. Mars…no, Rei, had said their mentality changed slightly. Now she understood and wondered how she could have given up Kino Makoto for so long. 

"I see you got that idea too," said a voice in the doorway.

Makoto immediately recognized the voice of Aino Minako, a.k.a. Sailor Venus, second-in-command. Looking in her direction, she saw not only the youthful looking blonde, but also Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, and Tsukino Usagi. 

"You are not going to believe this," Minako said, winking, "but we got the _Outer_ Senshi to detransform!"

"Not even!" she exclaimed, straightening.

"Yes, and even better, all nine of us are going out on the town!" was the enthusiastic reply as she threw her arms up in the air.

Makoto laughed for the sheer joy of it. It almost felt like they were teenagers again. She walked up to her friends and embraced them. This startled them for a moment since Makoto was not a 'huggy' type of girl.

She grabbed Minako and Usagi's hands and dragged them to the main cavern. Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Meioh Setsuna, and Tomoe Hotaru stood waiting for them. They all smiled at each other and looked at their civilian clothing. 

Usagi wore white shorts with a light pink shirt and white tennis shoes. Ami wore a short black skirt with a striped white and black shirt. Minako wore a pair of blue overalls and a white shirt underneath. Rei wore a pair of black jeans and a red shirt with a design of a long bow on the front. Haruka had her customary tan jacket and slacks with a black shirt underneath and a cross dangling from her neck. Michiru wore a dress made of deep blue that fell to her ankles. It was a casual one even though she looked like a queen in it. Setsuna wore white jeans and a black shirt with a dark gold vest. Hotaru wore a black skirt with a matching black top. Makoto herself wore a dark green t-shirt and white pants.

They didn't really need to yell 'Sailor Teleport' to leave. They didn't even need to be together or hold hands to do it; not after their boost in power a century ago. They appeared a short distance away from a medium-sized city. As the girls wandered, no one paid them any attention.

Usagi was so enjoying being a normal person again, not Sailor Moon or Princess Serenity, that she did not look where she was going. 

"Some things not even two centuries can change," Rei muttered as Usagi slammed full force into a young boy, knocking them both to the ground.

With her friends' help, Usagi and the boy stood up. "I'm so sorry!" she exclaimed, inwardly berating herself on her klutziness. 

"It's all right. Don't worry about it. What's your name?" asked the blonde-haired boy.

"Oh, Tsukino Usagi. Yours?"

"Quatre. Quatre Raberba Winner. Pleased to meet you."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Done with Chapter 1. What'd you think? Email me at Guardian4@atlantic.net. Put fanfiction in the subject line please. 


	4. Chapter 02: Introductions

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This is a little hard to explain the timeline here. I have no idea how many years have passed. Okay, the Soldiers, um…how to explain without giving away the plot? Okay, let's say, 1995 was the last sighting of the Senshi. It is A.C. 197 for the Gundams. I have no idea how much time has passed; even my friend couldn't help me and he is a devoted fan of Gundam Wing. Not as much as some, but still…Anyway, for the purposes of this fanfiction, it's been two…um…people I can hear you getting upset at this…but, two centuries. (Gulps). Look I read this awesome fanfiction called "Mission To The Past" by Cassandra Lupo. That's what got me interested in Gundam Wing. I wanted some true background information so I watched the tapes my friend has. I suggest you read it; no, I'm not mentioning it because I took something from it. I didn't; I'm just explaining what prompted me to watch Gundam Wing. The years that passed may not be accurate, but for the purposes of the fanfiction, it is two centuries have passed. I mean, I could change it to one century, but…I couldn't lower it more than that without destroying most of the plot. Anyway, I want to be as true to both shows as possible, and if this is off, then I'm sorry. But consider this: this is a fanfiction, not to be taken seriously. It's not a very funny one, more serious, I guess, but I just made it to be enjoyed.

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon and the other Senshi.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Part 2: Introductions_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Pleased to meet you," Usagi said pleasantly, ignoring her barely breathing friends. 

Quatre smiled at the cheerful girl. "Who are your friends?" He noticed they seemed nervous, but he couldn't see why.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I forgot to introduce them!" One by one, she introduced her friends to him. They relaxed as Usagi gave them a meaningful look. 

Quatre looked behind him and spotted his friends. Waving them to him, he said, "Let me introduce mine. This is Duo Maxwell," he said, pointing to a boy with a long brown braid. "Heero Yuy," A boy with short, messy hair and dark blue eyes looked them over and nodded his head. "Trowa Barton," He shook hands with Haruka and gave them all a side-ways look. His light brown hair hung over his face almost like a curtain. "And Wufei Chang." Wufei's black hair was tied tightly at the back of his neck and his expression was not welcoming.

"Pleased to meet you," Usagi said politely, and realized that she truly meant it. It had been too long since she'd said those words and it had definitely been too long since she'd been in civilian form.

Haruka's eyes connected with Heero's and for a second there was a flash of recognition in his eyes. Apprehension built inside of her as she wondered if perhaps the glamour that protected them from identification didn't work on the Gundam pilots. The flash was gone as quickly as it had come, but Haruka relaxed only minimally. There was still a possibility that he had figured it out. All five of those pilots were extraordinary. 

Haruka broke the eye contact and left Heero wondering. Why did he feel as if he'd met her before? Usagi did not miss the exchange and she frowned at the tall woman. She would have a talk with Uranus and Neptune when they got back to the caves. Even after two centuries, Usagi could not call the caverns home. 

"What business do you have here?" asked Quatre courteously.

"We're just wandering and—" Usagi cut herself off. She'd almost said enjoying being human again. "And window shopping."

"Oh, that's good. Looking for anything in particular?"

"No, not really."

The group started to move, Quatre asking questions and Usagi answering. Haruka put an arm around Michiru's waist as they walked, her partner leaning her head on the tall woman's shoulder. She looked up at the sky and felt a longing that had not diminished in two centuries. She breathed the air in deeply; she had missed the sky. She would give almost anything to be the wind again. Spotting a café nearby, she leaned toward Usagi.

"Hey, Usako," she said teasingly, "Michiru and I will be over there if you need us." She pointed to the coffee shop.

Usagi's face flashed with sorrow and longing for a moment and no one there missed it. Then she pasted on a false, bright smile as she looked at the restaurant. "Okay. I'm sure you will be able to find us if _you_ need _us_."

Haruka gave her a concerned look, but knew better than to say anything. She could practically kick herself for reminding Usagi of Mamoru. Michiru took her arm and they walked to the café. 

"What's the matter?" Duo asked. "You seemed really sad when he said that."

Usagi gave him a startled look and broke out in genuine laughter. "Haruka's a she not a he."

"Huh?"

"Haruka's a girl."

Duo suddenly recalled Haruka's figure and almost blushed with embarrassment. "Oh, right." But he couldn't forget the infinite sadness on Usagi's face when Haruka had said 'Usako'. He had to admire how she deftly maneuvered away from the question.

Setsuna and Hotaru excused themselves moments later to wander on their own. Usagi, still cheerful, whirled around and around, her arms up in the air and delighted to be above ground. However, she got so dizzy she ended up falling on her behind. 

The others laughed and she laughed with them. Getting up, she would run ahead and come back, then run ahead again, full of boundless energy.

"How can you keep up with her?" Duo asked once.

"We can if we want to, but most of the time we don't even try," answered Makoto with an amused smile.

Eventually it got late in the day and the Gundam pilots excused themselves to one of Quatre's many summer homes near the city. Usagi and the other Inners went to pick up Haruka and Michiru and discovered them with Setsuna and Hotaru back at the restaurant. Usagi yawned and they left the city, via the opposite way the Gundam pilots had gone, and teleported back to the caverns.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Heero typed with single-minded intensity on his laptop, remembering the meeting with Haruka. Duo came up behind him and, leaning over his shoulder, asked, "Whatcha doin'?"

"Looking for information about the people we met today," he replied calmly.

Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei entered the living room where Duo and Heero were talking. "Why?" questioned the American. 

"Just a feeling I get when I'm around them." _More specifically, Haruka._

Duo shrugged and walked away from Heero. "It's called déjà vu, you know."

He glanced up skeptically and went back to typing without a word.

"Heero's right," Trowa commented. "I got that feeling too."

Heero stopped typing suddenly and stared intently at the screen. "What is it?" asked Quatre. "Did you find something?"

"Yes. Tsukino Usagi, a third year in high school. Mizuno Ami, a third year in high school. Aino Minako, third year in high school. Kino Makoto, third year in high school. Hino Rei, a Catholic school, year unknown. Tenoh Haruka, second year in college. Kaioh Michiru, second year in college. Meioh Setsuna, just finished college. Tomoe Hotaru, third year in grade school."

"So what about them?" asked Duo.

"But Hotaru looks like she should be in junior high at the very least!" protested Quatre. "Was she held back…a lot?" 

Heero looked up at the other four Gundam pilots. "Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Aino Minako, Kino Makoto, Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Meioh Setsuna, and Tomoe Hotaru all disappeared at the same time. It was a big fuss about it as well because Tenoh Haruka was a racing star, best in Japan. Kaioh Michiru was noted as the greatest violin player around the world and her paintings were constantly sought after not to mention highly priced. Meioh Setsuna owned a department store and made wedding dresses and other clothing for many rich people and such. She was very well known. Tomoe Hotaru was the daughter of Mugen Gakuen Academy's owner and professor, which was a very well known school and very elite.

"Tsukino Usagi, Mizuno Ami, Hino Rei, Aino Minako, and Kino Makoto seemed to be inseparable. Mizuno Ami was in training to become a doctor. Her mother was already the greatest doctor in Japan and it was thought that her daughter would be the greatest in the world. Hino Rei was an amazing Shinto priestess and psychic. Many people came to her for advice and it always seemed to work. Sometimes even the police would come to her for help trying to catch a suspect in a case. Aino Minako was starring in a new movie, her first ever, come the time she disappeared. She was known for her singing and acting ability and she was going to be the hot new star on the horizon. Kino Makoto was being renowned as one of the greatest chefs of all time. She had about ten scholarship offers to go to ten different culinary schools. Tsukino Usagi was known to be the heart of the group. Everyone in the school voted her as the sweetest girl there and would help anyone. Her father kept up the search for all the women long after they were presumed dead. The five girls were sometimes seen in the company of Tenoh Haruka, Kaioh Michiru, Tomoe Hotaru, and Meioh Setsuna. It is unknown just what kind of relationship the two groups had, but it was speculated that they must have known each other well enough, since they all disappeared at the same time.

"Now here's another twist. Not only did these eight women and girls vanish, a few other weird things happened. A man named Chiba Mamoru had finished a scholarship from America and had just returned. He was studying to be a doctor as well and was just as renowned as Mizuno. From what the police and others could tell, Chiba and Tsukino were dating and very serious. The other disappearance was that one of a Tsukino Chibiusa, apparently Tsukino Usagi's little cousin. She was also in grade school. Another weird thing, two cats at the residence of the Tsukino house also disappeared, one being a Luna, older cat, and a Diana, younger cat. Also, at the Aino residence, another cat disappeared, that of a male, Artemis. Aino and the two Tsukinos went everywhere with those cats."

"So, we found them. Must haven't been gone very long," Duo commented.

Heero shook his head. "Considering what I just told you and what they look like, do you think they all look to be in the age of high school and college?" he asked.

"Yeah, except for Hotaru. She looks to be in junior high."

"I thought you might say that. The really strange thing about all this is that the disappearances happened in the late twentieth century. 1995, to be exact." 

He waited.

There were exclamations of surprise from the other boys. "How can that be possible?" asked Quatre. "I mean, that has to be two centuries ago! They should be dead!"

"They were presumed dead after the search that lasted for a year and a half yielded nothing," Heero continued. He leaned back in his chair. "So the question is, are these look-alikes' and then why did they choose those names, or are they the real article and how did they not age a day?"

No one had an answer for him and the question had been rhetorical anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The Senshi landed on the roof of the house hard, the moon elongating their shadows over the building walls. After a moment of silence, the five boys erupted from the front door, Heero with his gun ready. They let themselves be seen for only a moment and jumped back behind the house.

They waited. A minute later, the boys were in front of them.

"Venus Love-Me Chain!" 

Venus's whip lashed out and pulled the gun from Heero's hand. He fought to keep it in his grip and for a moment it was a tug-a-war match. With a strong yank, Venus threw the gun across the lawn and stepped forward, the heart whip shortening and wrapping around her waist like normal.

"We did not come here to fight. We came to talk."

The Gundam pilots remained silent and suspicious. Venus cleared her throat nervously. "I am Sailor Venus, second-in-command of the Sailor Senshi, and these are my fellow Soldiers." She pointed to them. There was a chorus of names.

Heero's gaze focused on Uranus and Neptune. They stared back at him. "Where is the one with the wings?" asked Trowa.

Venus looked uncertain for a moment. "Our leader is Sailor Moon. She is not here." She would not elaborate further on that subject. "We came to talk to you about our disastrous first meeting. We did not plan that. We actually came to ask for your help."

"Why?" Wufei retorted. "Why should we help you?"

Pluto walked up and put her hand on Venus's shoulder, indicating she would answer. "Because if you do not, everything you have fought to achieve will be for naught. The wars of A.C. 195 –197 will be forgotten as the world and universe are destroyed, corrupted beyond anything of the like that you can imagine. The Sailor Senshi's duties are to protect Sailor Moon, first and foremost, and then protect the Earth. However, the future that we have been looking forward to has been delayed."

"Delayed!" exclaimed Jupiter. "What do you mean? You never told us that!"

She looked at the green Soldier. "Just what I said. I could not tell you beforehand because I did not know." She turned back to the Gundam pilots. "Everlasting peace will never be truly achieved, but there is a peace that can be achieved and that peace can be defended by us and with the Ginzuishou backing us. However, a force threatens this future and it will not come if you don't help us."

"What force?" Duo asked skeptically.

She opened her mouth to answer when an elbow in her ribs stopped her. Venus gave her a warning look and a nod behind them. The shadows behind the Senshi formed themselves into a very stern looking Sailor Moon. When she saw her friends safe, her breath let out and she smiled, the stern look vanishing in an instant. She ran forward and embraced Venus and Pluto. "I had been so worried about you. You all were so suddenly gone." Silent tears tracked her cheeks. 

Suddenly the Senshi realized their error. Usagi had practically lost Mamoru to cold sleep as well as Luna and Artemis. Chibiusa was gone and she was becoming more like Neo Queen Serenity every day and that must scare her. To suddenly find her friends gone…She must have been terrified.

Mars walked up and put her arms around Moon. "It's all right, Sailor Moon. Everything's all right."

"I doubt it," Mercury stated dryly, typing on her minicomputer. She looked into the night, far away at the silence. "We've got trouble."

The Senshi sighed and Venus turned to the Gundam pilots. "Unfortunately, we shall have to resume our discussion at a later date. We must go."

With that, the Senshi jumped off into the night.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Part 2


	5. Chapter 03: Against All Odds

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, Critism or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Chapter 3: Against All Odds_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mars Flame Sniper!"

The arrow flew and pierced into the youma's flesh. It screamed in pain and lashed out at her. She dodged, barely avoiding the claws that could rip her skin to shreds. 

"Jupiter Oak Evolution!"

"Venus Love and Beauty Shock!"

"Mercury Aqua Rhapsody!"

The three attacks from the Inners slammed into the shadow. Its form wavered and the Senshi held their breath, hoping it would be dusted. Suddenly it lashed out, when victory had seemed imminent. 

"Neptune, look out!" Moon cried.

Everything happened as if it was in slow motion. Neptune's eyes widened and locked with Uranus's. Uranus looked beside herself with fear. "NEPTUNE!" she screamed.

The sound of a gunshot brought time back to normal. The youma jerked back from the aqua Senshi and looked behind it. The Senshi whirled around. There, behind Sailor Moon, stood Heero with a gun pointed straight at the youma. His face was expressionless. Behind him, his friends stood, Wufei with a sword out. Where he kept it, the Senshi had no idea. _Maybe he has an interdimensional pocket too_, thought Moon, a slight hysterically. 

"Chronos Typhoon!" 

The attack ripped through the already weakened youma, destroying it. Moon smiled and stepped forward, but stopped when the gun was pointed at her. "Thank you, for saving Neptune."

Heero didn't say anything and a tense silence filled the air. The Senshi's leader cleared her throat and tried again. "I'm sorry that we're at odds right now, but we really need your help. You see, we're—"

Mars cleared _her _throat and tapped Moon on the shoulder. She whispered, "Don't you think it would be best if we all talked about this _before _you tell them our entire history?"

Moon sighed. "I wish Luna was here," she muttered, not quite low enough that the Gundam pilots didn't hear her. Quatre perked up, hearing this.

"Luna? Is that by chance a black, female cat?"

The Inner Senshi looked at him in surprise. "As a matter of fact, she is," Mercury answered. "How did you know?"

A hand was placed on Quatre's shoulder and he looked at Duo. He was given a rather meaningful look and Quatre amended his statement. He had gotten his friend's meaning sharply; if he said the possible connection to the missing women, it could bring more strife rather than explanation or trust.

"How did you know?" repeated Jupiter sharply.

Quatre didn't know what to say instead of the truth. Since there was nothing else _to_ say, he said it. "Well an article said a few women disappeared as well as a black, female cat named Luna. I thought it was a bit of a coincidence, was all, that you mentioned a cat like that."

There was silence from the Senshi. The Gundam pilots waited in tense anticipation of their reaction. The tension stretched thick and muscles tightened on both sides, in expectation of a fight.

"There was an article about a few women disappearing recently?" Venus finally asked.

"No, that article was dated nearly two centuries ago," Trowa stated.

More silence.

"Why would you look up such a thing?" Mercury asked, feigning curiosity, though the Gundam pilots could see it was fake. She was vitally interested and that gave them a rather dangerous upper hand. It was dangerous because the Senshi might attack them, but if it was that interesting to them, this question, it might bring about some answers as well.

"We'll answer that, if you answer a few questions of ours," Heero answered finally.

"What choice do we have?" Mars muttered.

"We have a choice," Uranus growled and threw up her hand.

Immediately, while the Gundam pilots assumed defensive and offensive stances, she was nearly attacked by the Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn. "No, stop! Don't do that!" Venus cried.

Though Uranus could be deferred with three Soldiers hanging from her arms and shoulders, the already moving Gundam pilots could not. Their attacks had already been started and it was nearly impossible for them to stop it without some kind of injury.

Moon placed herself in front of the oncoming assault. "Stop! We'll answer your questions, _I'll_ answer them myself, just don't hurt my friends!" Her eyes were sparkling with desperate tears as she pleaded, though she knew as well as them that they could not pull their strike.

Suddenly Quatre found himself being slammed down from behind as a warm body tackled him. He looked at his back to find a pair of deep blue eyes surrounded by blue hair, Mercury, staring at him anxiously. A glance around him showed that Wufei had been stopped by Mars, Duo by Venus, and Trowa by Jupiter. 

Heero, on the other hand, still stood. Quatre gasped. He couldn't believe it. Heero hadn't been able to completely avert the attack and Sailor Moon would have been severely injured, perhaps even killed. Instead, there was something transparent in front of her and it was holding onto a sword Heero had somehow procured when disaster had struck between the groups.

The brown-haired boy tried to pull his sword out from….whatever it was, but it was stuck firm. The golden light solidified slightly to show a male form with black hair and deep blue eyes watching Heero impassively. He yanked the blade and it was pulled from Heero's nerveless fingers. It was the only time Quatre had seen Heero like that and could only attribute it to absolute shock for the first time in his life.

"Endymion," Sailor Moon whispered. "Endymion!" There was such a hope, a happiness, on her face that it almost hurt to look at her. He had never seen someone so utterly happy in _his _entire life.

"Oh dear," Mercury whispered atop him. He shifted and she moved off him without the slightest hesitation. 

"What's wrong?" Quatre murmured to her.

She had a small computer in her hand, but shook her head at him, her eyes tearing up. He looked back at the man, Endymion.

The man had turned the sword so that the hilt of it faced Heero and handed it back to him. Heero, his face stunned, absently took it. Quatre couldn't tell if it was because he was offering the sword back to him after what had happened or if it was simply the strange manifestation itself.

Endymion turned and smiled at Sailor Moon behind him. She held out her arms to him, but they passed straight through. A cry of disbelief and another try to hold him yielded the same results. The heartbreaking sadness was just as potent as her smile had been a moment ago.

The man didn't say anything, only faded away silently. There was another moment of silence until it was broken by severe sobs coming from Sailor Moon. She put her face in her hands and fell to her knees in front of Heero. He looked down at her, but seemed at a loss for what to do next.

Mars immediately let go of Wufei and ran to her leader. She was pulled unresistingly into her arms and she sobbed into the welcoming shoulder. He could feel Mercury shaking beside him and he looked at her. She had tears on her face as well.

"He's dead?"

"Thank the gods above, no!" Jupiter responded fervently to Trowa, who had asked. Her voice lowered though, when Sailor Moon's sobs grew at the mention of death and the man. "Endymion isn't dead, but Sailor Moon hasn't seen him for so long that he might as well be dead. He can't respond to her, doesn't even move in his cryogenic sleep."

Venus slammed her elbow hard into Jupiter's side and the tall Senshi doubled over, coughing violently.

"What was that then?" Duo asked hesitantly.

"It was his spirit, I guess," Mercury answered. The Gundam pilots turned to her. She felt obliged to elaborate, then. "You see, Sailor Moon and Endymion are soulmates," she said quietly. "If one dies, the other shortly follows, that sort of thing. His spirit, soul, whatever, will forever protect her and when she was in dire need of help, he came. He knew that Heero wouldn't be able to pull his strike in time."

"How do you know our names?" Wufei demanded as Sailor Moon slowly stopped crying.

"We answer that if you answer why that article about the missing women interested you," Venus retorted.

The Gundam pilots gathered in a small group. "Should we tell them?" Duo asked at large.

"If we don't, we'll never get anywhere," Heero stated emphatically. "We might as well." He turned back to the Senshi, who had converged around Sailor Moon and were consoling her.

"It interested us because we met the very same women not but earlier today."

There were a few glances among the Senshi and Venus answered, "Oh. We know you, because we watched you. Pluto said we needed your help, but we couldn't just approach five unknown boys. So we watched and learned. It may not be ethical, but we had no choice. A war was going on as well and no matter how much we wanted to help you, we couldn't be seen. Not yet."

"Why did you want to help us?" Trowa asked.

"Why would we not want to help you? You were doing what should have been done, I guess…I don't know. We just wanted to help you. Sailor Moon obviously wanted to, but as for the rest of us, I don't know."

"Why would Sailor Moon want to help us?"

"Because she has a big heart," Mars said quietly, looking at the shorter girl in her arms. "She wants to help everyone, wants no one to suffer. You were suffering so she wanted to help you."

"Why couldn't you afford to be seen?" Wufei demanded, though less demand actually went into it. Quatre couldn't tell if Wufei might have a grudging respect for Mars or not.

"Because the second we showed ourselves, Metallia would awaken and attack," Venus picked up. "The war would be hard enough without _her _adding in her youma and such as well.

"I also think we've answered enough questions," she added as Sailor Moon fell uneasily asleep. "We only answered them because Sailor Moon said she would. I also think both sides have enough to think about right now anyway."

Heero nodded and the Gundam pilots watched as the Senshi left, a little less hastily than the last times they had disappeared.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 3


	6. Chapter 04: Feel Their Pain

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Part 4: Feel Their Pain_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What are you doing out here? It's freezing," Duo said as he walked up beside Quatre.

Quatre stared into the darkening night. It was soon to be Christmas, but he felt uneasy and sad. They hadn't seen or heard of or from the Senshi in near two and a half months. Just as quickly as they had appeared, they had disappeared without a trace. Had something happened at their last meeting that required them to stay away from the Gundam pilots?

"I'm thinking," he finally answered his friend.

"What about?"

"The Senshi."

"I thought so. Where are they? They want our help, but then disappear without a yes or no. What are they planning?"

"I have no idea, but I don't like it." He sighed.

"That's not all that's bothering you, is it?"

Quatre sighed again, this time at Duo's shrewdness. "No, it's not."

"Then what is it?"

"Well, think about it Duo. They've been alone for so long. And did you listen and go over what they let slip? They could be the only people in the entire worlds and colonies that _understand_ us, Duo. They are fighters, like us, and are protecting something and someone. We've had our troubles like them. Surely we can sympathize?"

Duo scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know about sympathize, Quatre. We don't know them all that well."

"Have you also considered the possibility that the women who went missing were the Senshi?"

"You know, the other guys and me were talking about that. We're almost positive that it's them. We aren't a hundred percent sure, but damn near. We're also hoping to meet them in the city tomorrow. Come with us; you can work on a few."

"Work on a few?" Quatre repeated, finally looking at his friend, in surprise.

"Yeah, surreptitious questions to elicit some answers that they might let 'slip'." Duo smiled.

"Well…okay. I know we need the answers."

"We'll switch off people after a while, in case someone else has better luck, though, so be prepared."

"We're being overly shrewd and cold about this, you realize?"

"Yes, and don't think I like it," replied Duo grimly. "But it is something we just have to do. Now, because it's so cold out here, let's go back inside."

Quatre nodded and followed the American back inside the house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Armed with a plan, though he didn't much like the idea, Quatre and his friends entered the city. They found who they were looking for almost at once, since they were the only people on the streets that early in the morning. The sun barely touched the horizon then, and many people were taking full advantage of the holidays by sleeping in.

However, there were only five of them. Heero, in the lead, turned to his friends. "Change of plan. Each one of us gets a girl."

"Heero! Cheating on Relena?" joked Duo.

Heero rolled his eyes. "I'll take on Tsukino-san, Duo you have the job of dealing with Aino-san." He rather delighted in the downtrodden look on Duo's face.

"I think I could get more out of Usagi than you could," he argued.

Heero ignored him. "Quatre, you'll question Mizuno-san. You'll work better together and are more subtle than most in here. You'll need that; she seems rather shy and wouldn't take to being pushed.

"Trowa, you will talk with Kino-san. Your traits match up and you will probably have the most success there. She's fairly tough, I think, but we don't want to offend her. If you do, she might either withdraw and nothing will get out or you'll end up on the receiving end of her fist.

"And Wufei, you'll take Hino-san."

"Why?" he demanded. "Why not Kino?"

"Because you have a temper when it comes to women. You'll probably end up offending her in the first five minutes. Several other articles said that Hino and Kino both had tempers, but that Hino had better control over hers. You should do fine. I hope."

Wufei sighed irritably. "I will if I have to, but I guarantee I won't like it."

"No one is going to like what we're doing, but we don't have a choice."

They approached the girls, who turned and smiled at them. The pilots did their best to draw the group into pairs, but they immediately noticed they would only go so far from Usagi or let Usagi go so far from them. Though they were discreet about it at first, when they had reached their limits, they planted their feet and would not move another inch away from her or let her move another inch from them.

But it was enough. They wouldn't be so near to any other that their conversations could be overheard by another.

"Haven't seen you in a while," Trowa commented to Makoto.

She smiled at him, a little strained, and it was then he noticed the dark circles under her eyes that weren't there the last time he had seen them.

"We've been fairly busy."

"Really? Doing what?" He contrived to innocently curious, but he was terribly afraid that he didn't pull it off very well.

It apparently was enough of an innocent query to suit her, though, for she answered without the slightest reservations. "Each of us is working on setting up our dream home, but it's going slowly and with many interruptions."

_That could be construed to mean so many things_, he thought irritably. But he had to admire fencing words with her. He could tell from his glance at Duo and Quatre and how they picked their words carefully that Minako and Ami were better at it, but Makoto had a blunt kind of edge to her words. It was fairly exhilarating, in a way.

"And what's your dream home?"

"Oh, a place where I can be myself and not have to hide who I am. A place where everyone is equal and happy most of the time."

"Why do you have to hide who you are?"

She suddenly looked uncomfortable and glanced around. Trowa watched as she caught Rei's eye. Wufei caught _his_ and attempted to keep the two from coming together and making a plan to avoid the question. 

It was obvious that Wufei's strategy was working. Indecision was on her face; she did not want to leave Makoto when she needed help, but she didn't want to offend Trowa's friend by leaving abruptly. She eventually shrugged her shoulders at Makoto in defeat.

Makoto caught Ami's eye, but Ami, glancing at everyone else, shook her head. A calculating look in her eye told Trowa she might have gotten the idea of what the Gundam pilots had been trying to do. Makoto, in her last desperate attempt, caught Minako's eye.

Minako immediately excused herself from Duo before he could react. It was so smooth that he had suspected she had practiced such a move for years to get it so perfect, so flawless. 

"If I may speak with Mako-chan for a moment?"

Trowa, left with no choice unless he wanted to seem belligerent, nodded. He caught Duo's eye and raised his eyebrow. Duo looked properly chagrined at this development.

Heero watched from over Usagi's shoulder at the two girls. The smallest of frowns appeared on his face before he was forced to return his attention to Usagi before she noticed it had wandered.

A moment later Makoto came back, looking relieved and Minako went back to talk with Duo.

There was silence between Trowa and Makoto for a bit, until he repeated his question.

"Well, there are things you don't know about me that I have to keep secret."

"Indeed?" _Hmm, is she trying to tell me that she's a Senshi? Or is she referring to something else about her that I don't know about?_ he asked himself. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei couldn't believe his luck. His strategy had worked! A simple thing of keep asking easy questions had kept her from leaving. It was almost beyond belief. But then that baka Duo couldn't keep Minako from going to Makoto. 

"You look tired," he remarked, studying her rather haggard face.

"I am, a bit."

"Get up too early?"

She laughed. "Up too early? I used to always get up with the dawn before—" Rei stopped talking, but couldn't stop the sad look from crossing her face.

Wufei felt a bit of compassion for her and asked, "Before what?"

Her expression shuttered and she looked away. "That was a long time ago. I would rather not remember it."

_But you loved it then_, he thought shrewdly. "If that's what you want, then fine. Haven't seen you around lately. Where have you been?"

"Oh, we've been out of the country for a while, visiting friends we haven't seen in a couple of years. Usagi's relatives to be precise."

"Ah." _I wonder what the others said when asked that question_, Wufei pondered. He smiled at Rei. "If you're really tired, you and the others could come to Quatre's house with us and rest." _And if you come_, he thought, _we could possibly get some more answers without footing around._

"No, but thanks for the offer." He could see the suspicion in her eyes and he felt strangely pleased that she just didn't take things at face value.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

With many waves, the five girls departed an hour later, just as everyone was waking up. Trowa joined up with his friends and they found an out of the way area of the street in which to talk.

"So, where did everyone say they were?" Heero asked without preamble.

"Makoto said that they were building or working on their dream homes."

"Rei said they went to visit friends in other areas of the country."

"Ami said that they were doing some research for something. She wouldn't say what."

"Minako said they traveled, sightseeing."

"And Usagi said they all had jobs and were working," Heero related grimly. "None of their stories coincide. They obviously did not expect to be questioned, especially not each of them."

"That proves it," Wufei said. "There is something definitely going on with them. Did anyone get any information on where they lived?"

"Not an inch," Trowa muttered. The others shook their heads as well.

"So what do we do now?" asked Quatre.

"Now we find the Senshi and ask the same thing. Hopefully we'll find out what happened to them."

"I suppose it would be beneficial to mention this," Trowa said at last. "I put a tracking device on Makoto's shirt."

"You did? Why didn't you mention it before?" Wufei demanded.

He shrugged.

Quatre pulled out a laptop from his bag and connected the other half of Trowa's tracking device to it. A map came up, with a blinking green light. It went north for a few kilometers, and then stopped. Suddenly it plummeted.

"My God!" Quatre exclaimed in shock. "They're going down! Down into the earth!"

"What do you mean?" Duo asked, watching the tiny dot going down instead of any compass direction.

"I mean that they are going deep into the earth, the only area left where caves are riddled! They live in the caves! Look, it stopped! It's at least 150 miles underneath the surface! At least!"

"Why do they live there? How can they survive down there?" Duo muttered.

"I don't know, but we'll find out," Heero said grimly.

"How?" Trowa questioned his friend.

"I don't know yet, but we will."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 End Part 4


	7. Chapter 05: Beyond the Dark

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Part 5: Beyond the Dark_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

They sat around Heero's laptop as Quatre punched in some numbers to find the exact location of the girls they had talked to before. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that they had to be the Sailor Senshi. 

"How will we get down there? How do THEY get down there?" asked Duo.

"I've found the coordinates," Quatre responded. "If I magnify the image, then you can see there is a collapsed opening. If we can get in through there, we can follow the tracking that Trowa put down to them, assuming that they're there."

"Sounds like the best plan we have," Wufei muttered.

Climbing into a truck of Quatre's, they made as much speed toward that cave entrance as possible. When they came in reach, it was with silent understanding that they stopped the truck and continued on foot. If the Senshi came out and saw the truck, they would know that the Gundam pilots had been there.

Duo whistled quietly when he saw the entrance. "Whatever caused that landslide did one helluva job," he commented.

"I'd bet anything that the Sailor Senshi did that," Trowa told him.

"I'd have to agree with you," was the response.

As soon as they came within reach of it, though, the pilots felt their bodies dissolve. A moment of near panic later, they were in a large cave area with signs of habitation.

Footsteps sounded in the distance and the five boys flattened themselves against the wall. Tense moments passed as the footsteps drew nearer and then faded away through a presumable side corridor.

"Where to now? And what are we looking for?" Quatre whispered harshly in the silence.

"The plan is still active," Heero told him. "We follow the tracking signal."

The other pilots shrugged their shoulders and followed him as Heero led the group from the cave.

"Did anyone else bother to wonder how we got down here?" Wufei demanded lowly.

"Right now, we need to worry about not getting caught," was Trowa's grim reply.

"Quiet!" Heero hissed and hid in a darkened niche in the wall.

"So you ran into those pilots again?" asked a female voice. But it was deep, almost too deep for a woman's, and Trowa surmised that it had to be Haruka. He had never heard Uranus say anything before, not that he could remember. She had always seemed rather silent, though he supposed it was for reasons unknown.

"Yeah, and they struck me as having a plan up their sleeves. I think they suspect that we're the Senshi," was another's answer.

That was definitely Venus, Minako's, voice. Lower than Usagi's, Sailor Moon's, but higher than the others.

The voices slowly came into view and his body tensed for a fight. Not only were Haruka and Minako there, but also Makoto and Michiru. Did they have to pick the most physical ones? If they found them…Thank God that Rei wasn't in that group. She was psychic and could probably feel them out if they'd been there.

Haruka slowed and looked around. Minako looked up at her. "What is it?"

"I feel like I'm being watched, like someone besides us is here." Her eyes flitted from all sides of the corridor.

Minako laughed. "Come on, Haruka. No one is here; it's only the Senshi and the Princess."

Michiru put a hand on her arm and pulled out an elegant mirror from somewhere. Trowa had a bad feeling about it, but he tried to reason that it was just a mirror. 

Had Michiru been allowed to fully access the mirror's powers, perhaps the Gundam pilots would have been found out. But a light, feathery voice interrupted her concentration.

"Minako?" asked Ami, rounding into view. "I need to talk to you. It's about the princess."

All four of them were suddenly alert and moved with graceful speed behind the blue-haired girl and a side corridor.

The pilots let out their breaths silently and Duo jabbed Heero in his arm. "Such a great idea, coming here when we're outnumbered nine to four."

Heero glared at the American, but continued on without a word. Trowa rolled his eyes and followed. 

They paused again when they heard a voice, but it was only one this time, and most definitely Usagi's. They peered cautiously into a cave opening to see her sitting next to a long coffin-like thing, her back to the entrance.

"I've missed you so much, Mamo-chan," she said tearfully, "and it's not only you, but Luna and Artemis are in cold sleep too. I wish you could talk to me. I remember when you showed up to protect me a few months ago. I had thought you had come out of cold sleep and that Crystal Tokyo would arise; Pluto said you would awaken when that happened. But no, you didn't." A sob and a shaking of her shoulders indicated her deep misery. "I'm just as glad, though, that you can't see what was done to the Earth. It would have been heart-wrenching for you. You'd always loved the Earth and its people, no matter what they did in the Silver Millennium."

Trowa exchanged confused glances with his friends. What the hell was a Silver Millennium?

Usagi stood up and they hastily withdrew, but she didn't leave the cave. When she started talking again, they dared to peer back inside. 

She was holding a much smaller coffin-like thing in her arms. "Luna, I wish you were here to advise me. We need the Gundam pilots help, but nothing seems to go right. Metallia keeps attacking when we're trying to talk to them. Then we've been so busy in the past months with her attacks that we don't have time to even THINK about talking to them. And there's always tension when we meet them. I don't think they'll ever come around."

They watched as she set the coffin-like capsule down gently and picked up a strange looking sword from the ground that they had never seen before. 

She looked at it bemusedly. "Uranus's sword. Should only be fitting that a Senshi's weapon kills me since it was my existence that forced the Senshi to hide underground instead of walking proudly." Tears fell from her eyes. "The Gundam pilots will never help us, Crystal Tokyo will never rise, and Mamo-chan will never awaken. I can't live without him, so I won't. How fitting, just like last time."

The boys had no idea what she meant about 'last time', but they knew what she was going to do when she held the sword right above her heart. Heero rushed in and grasped her wrist hard while Wufei grabbed the sword.

Usagi looked at them in total and utter shock. It was then that the pilots realized what they had just done. "Uh-oh," muttered Duo as the Senshi rushed in, alarm on their faces.

"Serenity, I felt you…" Rei trailed off as she took in the pilots in their caves, their home.

Her eyes snapped to the sword, Uranus's sword, in Wufei's hand and Heero's grip on her friend's wrist. She took in Usagi's position and the capsules around her. She took in the looks on the pilot's faces.

There was silence from the eight girls in the entryway. Ami, Minako, and Makoto worked their way up to stand beside Rei. 

"What's going on?" the quiet girl whispered, her dark sapphire eyes wide.

The boys looked at each other and looked back at the Senshi. It was then that the positions of Minako, Ami, Rei, and Makoto stood in hit them. They were acting like a shield between them and Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, and Setsuna, Haruka who looked murderous at her sword in Wufei's hands and Usagi's wrist in Heero's tight grip.

"Um…she was about to stab herself in the heart with this sword," Quatre said, pointing to the blade held very carefully by Wufei.

Shocked eyes locked onto Usagi, who dropped her head away from them. "Is this true, Serenity? Usagi-chan?" Minako asked.

"Yes," she whispered.

"You were going to kill yourself with my Space Sword?" exclaimed Haruka in disbelief. "The princess was going to die by my sword. I can't believe it! How did you get it?"  
  


"I was," Usagi whispered, her hand limp in Heero's. He let her go and her arm fell to her side.

"Why?"

"Because this is my fault were in the caves." She wrapped her arms around herself. "Because Crystal Tokyo will never rise."

"Do you doubt my knowledge?" cried an angry voice. The boys' eyes snapped to Setsuna, who was extremely livid.  Even though they had not known her for long or well, they had the impression that she didn't display her feelings very often.

"Well…"

"High Crown Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, just because I can't divulge every single detail you might wish to know about the future does not mean THAT THE INFORMATION I DO TELL YOU ISN'T TRUE!" she screamed.

Usagi glowered balefully up at her. "You said yourself that the future changes all the time, that there are a dozen possibilities."

"Which is why I didn't tell any of you about this one!" she retorted angrily. "THIS was one possibility and I didn't want you dying. You mean so much to everyone you touch. I've never once known you to be selfish, Usagi, but you were going to kill yourself and leave us alone?"

The blonde girl looked away. "I…I…I just miss Mamo-chan," she whispered lamely.

"We understand that, Usagi-chan," Minako said, sitting down next to her, "but that doesn't mean you need to go and do something that drastic. If it hadn't been for Rei-chan and the Gundam pilots…Everything will work out according to how Setsuna has said; I trust her."

Setsuna looked at her in surprise; it was obvious not many people said that about her.

"Speaking of the Gundam pilots," Haruka hissed. Trowa and his friends winced. "What are you doing here? How did you get down?"  
  


"Well, I put a tracking signal on Makoto's shirt. You've been gone for months and all the information on where you all had been differed. Plus it was too big a coincidence that the Senshi appear and then for nine girls that had been supposed dead two centuries ago to return without aging a day."

"We figured you were the Senshi, but we had to find out," Wufei picked up. 

"Then why didn't you just ask us?" demanded Rei.

"Would you have told us if we had?" Duo asked calmly.

Silence.

"That's why we didn't ask."

"Well, thank you for stopping Usagi-chan," Hotaru said from the back. "She means a lot to us, more than just being the princess."

"What is the princess thing anyway?" asked Duo.

"Why don't we come to Quatre's house tomorrow night and explain a few things," Minako suggested.

Heero shrugged. "Okay."

"I think you had better go," Ami said and Minako, Makoto, Ami, and Rei surrounded them. They closed their eyes and a color, an aura, appeared around each. They were out of the caves before they had realized what had happened.

"Why did you just say 'okay'?" demanded Wufei.

"One, because we were outnumbered and Haruka looked ready to kill us. We couldn't have fought all eight of them. Two, they'll feel obligated to come tomorrow night because we saved Usagi from suicide. They'll come."

"I hope you're right," the Chinese boy murmured.

"I am."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Part 5.


	8. Chapter 06: Vale of Light

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Part 6: Vale of Light_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Why did you just let them go?" demanded Uranus, gripping her Talisman tightly in her hand. 

Venus knew that she was more far more upset about the fact that their princess had tried to kill herself with her sword rather than the abrupt departure of the Gundam pilots so she considered ignoring the question. In the end, there was more to gain if she answered it than not.

"Because we owe them and killing them would only dishonor us," she replied calmly. "They saved Serenity from killing herself so we are in their debt."

Uranus put her Talisman back in her dimensional pocket and looked away, saying nothing. The second-in-command of the Sailor Senshi cocked her head at the tall woman. 

"I know why you're really upset."

Those green eyes locked onto hers and she found her confirmation. "I understand."

"I suppose you would," her friend murmured.

Venus knew she was remembering the end of the Silver Millennium when Serenity had killed herself on the Lunar Sword, meant to _protect _the princess. The orange Soldier winced. It had been the sign of the true leadership of the Senshi, that sword, and _she _was the one carrying it, not Sailor Moon. It wasn't so much the fact that she was afraid of the history between the object and their leader, or the fact that she couldn't use a sword, but Sailor Moon couldn't even lift the thing.

She had never told Usagi what the Lunar Blade really represented. She wasn't even sure if Luna remembered, but she knew Artemis had. When Uranus had first saw the sword in her hand, she had opened her mouth, but with a swift kick to the shin, Venus had seen that she didn't say anything till later. Oh, she had gotten a lecture about that 'unnecessary' kick, but eventually she had gotten the chance to tell Uranus and the other Senshi not to mention it to their 'leader'.

It was, really, the reason that it was she, and not Mars, that was second-in-command. When Usagi had appointed her that, the other Senshi had already known and remembered about the sword. Later that day, she and Mars had talked about, when Crystal Tokyo was created and Sailor Moon was Neo Queen Serenity, when Venus was to become the leader again, she would be appointed her second-in-command.

"What are we going to do about the pilots? They know where we are now. And how the hell did they get down here?"

Venus rubbed her arms as she thought. "Mercury said it was because of our power. Something about it, over the years, seeping out and creating a sort of unofficial, unseen, portal down to us. But we have to talk to them."

Boot clicks ran toward their direction and Venus and Uranus, in Venus's cave, turned as one to the entrance. Moon ran in, desperate for breath. "The Gundam pilots are being attacked by Metallia! But, she's also attacking the city down south of them!"

Venus immediately rounded on Uranus. "Uranus, take the Outer Senshi to the city, the Inner Senshi and Sailor Moon will go and help the Gundam pilots."

Uranus nodded and it was in a matter of moments that the caves were completely empty except for three cold sleep capsules. Inside the largest one, a man's eyes moved under his eyelids.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Though they had watched the Gundam pilots for some time, it was the first time that Sailor Moon had ever seen the actual Gundams themselves up close and it was a bit intimidating. Her neck hurt from looking _up _at them so high.

Immediately the Senshi jumped into the fray, attacking the shorter, man-sized youma while those pilots dealt with the Gundam-sized youma. The blonde had never thought that Metallia could _ever _make something that huge, and it scared her. She was still just a princess! She wasn't a queen; she wasn't her mother. She couldn't do something like that!

She cried out when Mars, who had just flamed another of her enemy creatures, was in a prime position for one of the huge youma. Several boulders the size of the torso of the Gundams was thrown in her direction. But before they reached her, a Gundam placed itself in front of her, shielding her and destroying the large rocks in the same movement. If she wasn't much mistaken, it was Wufei's Gundam.

Yet it was obvious even to her that, though the pilots were good, they were still busy trying to adjust themselves to a whole new kind of fighting. The Senshi were doing what they could, but whenever they got rid of some of the smaller youma, twice more replaced them. 

Sailor Moon did what she could, but her attacks took much longer to accumulate power, though they were far more powerful. Her physical attacks were not near up to par with Venus and Jupiter's, she didn't have any backups like Mars with her psychic powers, and she didn't have any visor or computer like Mercury. Mostly, she was kept to the back and protected by at least one Senshi or, oddly enough, one Gundam.

There was always some protection, so she took it for granted that someone would be there to help her. So when she called out for help, she fully expected to get some. When she looked around to find all her allies occupied and far away from her, she panicked and called inside, through her bond with her soulmate, for help.

_:Usako, you have to help yourself. I can't. I used what little power that the Earth could give me to help you when Heero couldn't pull his strike.:_

_:But what do I do?:_

_:Trust in yourself.:_

Everything seemed to happen in slow motion; as if every second was an hour. She felt almost as if she was split between three people. Sailor Moon, the fighter, crossed her arms and watched the oncoming youma with a calculating look and disgust across her face. Princess Serenity, the power, clutched the Ginzuishou tightly and tried to remain calm. Usagi, the heart, hurried behind Sailor Moon, as much to get away from the youma as to try to ignore the pain her friends were going through.

**:** "What do we do people?" **:** Sailor Moon asked at large.

**:** "I don't know," **:** responded Serenity worriedly. **:** "Whatever it is, though, we must do together." **:**

**:** "We have to agree on what to do. Usagi, stop cowering and give a say. You're part of this motley outfit too." **:**

Usagi, calmed at the affectionate and kind tone of Sailor Moon, drew out from behind her. **:** "We have to help them." **:** There was no question of who 'them' was.

**:** "We have to get rid of the youma. It'll destroy them all and the world. They can't handle it alone right now, not with not even the Outers there." **:** Sailor Moon turned to Serenity. **:** "What do you think Serenity? Can you supply the power?" **:**

**:** "I can supply the power, but not as fast as we're going to need it. Unless…" **:** She hesitated.

**:** "Unless what?" **:** prompted the warrior, keeping a wary eye on the youma rushing towards them.

**:** "Unless we can finally agree wholeheartedly for the common goal." **:**

**:** "Put like that, what would are common goal be?" **:** asked Sailor Moon of them all.

All at once, all three responded, **:** "Help our friends." **:**

Usagi's body glowed as she floated in front of the other two, her job to be the purpose. She felt empowered, finally feeling as if she had a choice, a chance to make a difference even though the other two had more power or ability.

Sailor Moon dropped into an offensive stance and her eyes shined with determination and light. She crossed her arms over her chest, her palms facing either side of her. She finally got a chance to fight; normally Usagi was in control. Not that she didn't like Usagi, but sometimes she just wanted to stretch her muscles, or show Uranus or Venus that she could beat them at fighting, easily.

Serenity stood behind Sailor Moon, who in turn was behind Usagi, and raised her arms above her head. Between her palms, the Ginzuishou glowed. The power flowed out through her and into Sailor Moon; through the warrior to the heart. She missed her mother, true, but there was something about being with these other two that was just more fun. Sometimes, though, she wished she could show Mars and the others that she, no matter how many times she was reborn, would always be a princess, could always be one if needed. Could show she was incredibly smart, just liked to have fun. It was the one way she had been able to influence Usagi: have fun.

The three of them glowed the same silver light. Usagi gasped and smiled as the power crashed down onto her. Sailor Moon's smile became feral as she thought of the imminent fight. Serenity concentrated hard, a small, triumphant grin coming to her porcelain features.

It was only a few seconds after Sailor Moon had cried out for help before her body glowed with silver light. The Senshi covered their eyes to shield their corneas from the soft glare. The Gundam pilots didn't have to, because of the shielding already on their Gundams, but they still couldn't make out anything.

The Earth trembled and rocks, loose boulders, and soil flew _up _into the air. The Gundam pilots extended their arms or bodies to protect the Senshi still on the ground and in danger of being hit or killed from the larger projectiles. Then just as abruptly as they flew up, the objects fell down at killing speed.

When it was over, floating in the air was a beautiful woman with long blonde hair and a crescent moon on her forehead. She wore a white dress down past her feet with wings at the back of the material of the dress. On her head sat a delicate crown and in her hands floated a crystal.

"You are…" Venus whispered.

She opened her eyes, which were still blue but glowing with power. So this was the ultimate form, when Sailor Moon, the fighter, Princess Serenity, the power, and Tsukino Usagi, the heart, came together as one entity. Neo Serenity held out her crystal, as if to show them, and it was in the shape of an inverted pyramid with a rounded bottom. A white staff with a diamond inflected crescent moon engraved just below a holder appeared in her left hand. Gently she set the Ginzuishou in the indentation on top of it. It fit perfectly.

She looked at the youma surrounding her friends and pointed her staff at them. The Ginzuishou glowed brightly and engulfed the entire battlefield. Suddenly she rose higher into the air until she floated around the head of the tallest Gundam. When the light, which didn't precisely die but more like paled, there were no more youma waiting to attack them.

Instead there was a woman there. Once she might have been called pretty, perhaps not beautiful, but still an easy sight on the eyes. Now, though, she had fangs that reached a little past her bottom lip, red hair thrust into the air, and an ungraceful staff with a crystal ball in her right hand. She floated the same height as the white woman.

Neo Serenity might have once been quaking at the sight of the Dark Queen, but not now. Not only was she Princess Serenity, she was Sailor Moon, she was Tsukino Usagi. She was them all and she was herself.

"Dark Queen Beryl, you may have broken the seal I placed upon you when I was fourteen, but you will not escape unscathed this time."

Uneasy laughter flowed from the other's mouth. "You are different, Princess Serenity."

"I am not Princess Serenity."

There was silence as the Dark Queen Beryl stared at her. She examined the calm woman critically and spoke, "Who are you, if you are not the princess then?"

"I am Neo Queen Serenity."

Beryl's eye twitched slightly. "Queen? You are no queen. Now, Serenity, give me Endymion and the crystal!"

"You shall receive neither." 

Neo Serenity raised her staff into the air and that pale silver light erupted in a full beam toward Beryl. Beryl's own staff rose and emitted a dark purple/black ray. The two opposing forces battled until Beryl began to wane.

Neo Serenity pressed her advantage, but she felt herself getting weak. Sailor Moon and Usagi couldn't hold up with all the power. Princess Serenity was used to how much power that filled her body, but Sailor Moon and Usagi weren't. Sailor Moon only borrowed her magical power from Serenity, she never kept it, which was the reason it took so long to charge her attacks. Serenity had to transfer it Sailor Moon, which took time. And poor Usagi! She wasn't used to this kind of power at all. 

"We've got to help her! She won't hold out much longer!" screamed Jupiter over the absolute _roar _of powers, light and dark, crashing together and hissing like cold water on a hot piece of metal and creating steam.

Venus nodded and stared up into the stars above them. A pale orange light shined down and sparkles touched the gem on her tiara. Her eyes closed as those sparkles ignited her power and _exploded _from her in a blinding brilliance. "Venus Light Power!" Her hand thrust out toward the woman in the sky.

An antenna extended and Jupiter briefly saw a flash of lightning come from an image of her planet in her mind's eye. A powerful burst of thunder and green light was emitted from that antenna and in passing, touched the gem settled over her forehead and making it glow. "Jupiter Storm Power!" She shoved her fist in the air and that lightning flew toward Neo Serenity.

Flames lifted her hair and briefly flickered Mars's hair red instead of black. Her hands brought together in her prayer pose and her tiara glowed with a blood red light, showing her born ties to war. That same blood red light changed and became eternal flames in her hands. "Mars Flame Power!" A pointing finger toward her powerful friend directed her strength, will, and power where it needed to be.

Pale skin was framed in blue and the ocean roared in Mercury's ears. Her vision was filled with water and she felt her gloved hand, coated in ice, touch her tiara jewel. The ice shattered with a blaze of blue and she held out her hand, much like Serenity had, as if she was showing something in her palm. "Mercury Ice Power!" Ice and water mixed, falling like a tidal waved upon her queen.

Neo Serenity felt the power of her Inner Court and she reveled in it, feeling herself replenished. Usagi immediately passed her relieved feelings to Sailor Moon and Princess Serenity. For a long moment, all three basked in the love from their friends, and she hoped that her gratitude would somehow make it to them through the now-created link through magic.

Her eyes closed and opened, blinking to see. She didn't understand why her vision was flickering white, silver, and normal. It was giving her a headache, major. And she could feel Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, and Usagi breaking up.

**: **"Why's it doing that?" **:** asked Usagi fearfully. **:** "Serenity? Why's it doing that?" **:**

**: "**I don't know! It's never done that before! Not even with the Dark Moon!" **:**

**:** "We came together against the Dark Moon, with help from our future self," **: **Sailor Moon grunted, **: **"So what's different now? It's the same god damn thing!" **:**

They/She felt the strain of trying to unite those diverse elemental powers of her friends into the Ginzuishou, but it was hard, very hard, with Beryl not letting up at all. _:Endymion?! Help me!:_

The Earth responded, if sluggishly, to Endymion's request for help. And suddenly, through the link with him, she felt the Earth. It wasn't that the Earth didn't want to help her, but when Endymion had fallen into cold sleep, the Earth had slept to. Magic, which couldn't be completely snuffed out, had been forced to sleep. It was only now just waking up, fighting against the restraints placed upon it. She had a feeling that because the only magical beings of her time, the Senshi, had disappeared from the surface of the Earth, it had somehow rebounded on the planet and forced it to sleep.

No time for such ponderings, though. Beryl faltered and she pressed her advantage one last time. Silver light, which was combined with the powers of her friends, erupted in a small burst toward the dark woman. Her black ray was pushed back and she only managed to dodge a full blast of silver light.

Beryl glowered at her and promised vengeance, then glimmered and disappeared altogether. Neo Serenity lowered her staff, but immediately her silver aura flickered out. She faltered in the air and plummeted down.

"_SERENITY!" _screamed the Senshi as she fell.

Suddenly she was caught in a metal grip. Neo Serenity looked up and saw Wing Zero holding her. She smiled in relief. Her aura flickered and glowed one more time. When it faded, a shorter, not so regal version of Neo Queen Serenity lay there. She looked up at him and her gold crescent moon caught the light and faded, changing her again. Sailor Moon was smiling at him tiredly when he blinked. She gave him a salute before falling unconscious. Her body glowed and suddenly it was plain Tsukino Usagi he was holding and not the extremely powerful woman who had just saved their lives.

"What HAPPENED?" demanded a tremendously anxious Uranus.

The Senshi and Gundam pilots started, pulled out from their daze. "Huh?" Venus said, rather unintelligently.

"What the hell HAPPENED?" she repeated. "We saw a lot of light, Neo Queen Serenity falling, and then you all staring."

"Let's let us all explain at one time," suggested Mercury tiredly then proceeded to faint dead away, Quatre catching her at the last second. 

The Outers hurried up to her. "What happened here?" gasped Pluto, watching as the other Inner Senshi collapsed from exhaustion, each into the big, metal hands of the Gundams that had protected them when the amazing transformation had originally taken place.

"What are we going to do now?" whispered Saturn. 

Uranus looked up at the Gundams. "Why don't you carry them and us?"

The first reaction was to balk at such a statement, especially Wufei and Duo, who loved their Gundams to the death.

After a bit of persuasion from the Outers, mainly Pluto turning their thoughts, the Gundam pilots allowed the Outer Senshi, one per Gundam, to ride back to Quatre's house on their shoulders while the Inner Senshi were carried back in their hands. Heero allowed no one on Wing Zero, not with Usagi asleep in his own hand.

Her breathing was that of a tired child's and her face was utterly peaceful. Inside, Sailor Moon, Usagi, and Princess Serenity all slept, equal smiles of satisfaction and pleasure on their faces.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Part 6


	9. Chapter 07: Raining In Heaven

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Part 7: Raining In Heaven_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"If I had only BEEN THERE!" screamed Uranus as she paced the living room like a trapped animal.

Quatre watched her with a sigh. It had been barely an hour since they had installed the five sleeping girls upstairs in the guest room. As soon as everything was settled and the Outers and Gundam pilots had moved into the living room to discuss what had been agreed upon to explain, Uranus had burst out that she was a failure. When questioned why, she went on and continued on for some time about how she should have been there and failed the princess.

"Where were you? What were you doing?" asked Heero calmly.

She scowled at him, but answered readily enough. "We were fighting another youma attack in the city."

"And if you hadn't done that, the city would have been destroyed, right?"

"Probably."

"And you didn't know this would happen, correct?"

"Of course not!"

"Then how are you at fault? How are you a failure?" he reasoned. "If you hadn't been fighting the other…youma, then the city would have been destroyed. Not only that, you had no way of knowing what would happen. If you didn't know, how could you have prevented it? Furthermore, how could you have prevented it even _had _you been there?"

For a moment, Quatre thought that his unassailable logic would fall on deaf ears, but she paused in her pacing and seemed to think about it. He also didn't miss the grateful look Neptune sent at Heero, who just shrugged.

"He almost sounds like you, Pluto," the blonde commented.

Pluto, sitting in a chair and watching silently, blinked in surprise at her. "Huh? How so?"

"I…just the whole detached, calm thing, I guess. Always thinking about the clear cut facts and stating exactly that kind logic in a calm voice."

Pluto shrugged, a bit jerkily, and looked away. "Someone should check on the Senshi."

"You're right," Quatre said. "I'll go and look on Usagi—"

"No!"

He stared at the four women who had burst out that denial in complete unison. They looked at each other and back at him. "I will go," Pluto told them, matter-of-factly and stood up. "This is not because we don't trust you…"

Quatre simply smiled to show no hurt feelings. He understood, if not totally, but to some extent. Usagi obviously meant quite a lot to them and they were extremely worried about her.

Footsteps on the stairs made them start in surprise. Curiously, they walked out to find out who or what it was.

Minako staggered and leaned against the railing to catch herself. She clutched a weird kind of pen in hand like a lifeline and blinked blearily at them. "The princess…all right?"

At least that was what Quatre _thought _she had said. It was extremely garbled, so he could have been mistaken. But when Pluto automatically reassured her that the 'princess' was, he knew he had guessed right.

Duo hurried up the stairs just as she let go of the railing and proceeded to fall. He stumbled backwards, catching her entire weight in his chest. There was a tense moment as he reached out to clutch the railing, holding them both up there by the merest threads. Slowly he put one foot down on the lower step and righted them both.

"Come on, Minako, let's get you back to bed. Usagi's fine." 

"Princess…fine?"

"Yes, absolutely fine. She's sleeping in the room right next to yours."

It wasn't _precisely _true. Rei's room was between Minako's and Usagi's, but it was close enough.

"…'kay."

And suddenly, the weird pen in her hand was gone. She grabbed Duo's shoulders for support and he somehow managed to lead her back to her room.

"What on earth would she be doing up when she's so exhausted?" he asked in wonderment.

"She is the leader of the Senshi;" Uranus responded absently, staring at where Minako had been, "it is her duty. It doesn't matter if she is near death or dying; her first concern will always be the princess."

"But I thought you said that Sailor Moon was the leader of the Senshi," Wufei protested.

Uranus froze and looked at her fellow warriors, Pluto in particular, for guidance. Neptune came to her aid as best she could. "Well, um, there's a situation to the leader of the Senshi depending on how you look at it."

"How would it change depending on how you look at it?" responded Trowa.

She hesitated. "Well, technically, since Sailor Moon is the princess and will one day become a queen, like you saw, she will no longer become Sailor Moon. Even before Sailor Moon was ever thought to exist, Venus was the leader of the contingent of Senshi, especially those that guarded the princess. Now, if you look at it from the stand point that we are at now, yes she is the leader. If you look at it from the stand point that Usagi, Sailor Moon, is the princess, then truly Venus is the leader; and she will become so again, soon. Right now, though, for Sailor Moon's benefit, she knows nothing of the Lunar Blade."

"What's the Lunar Blade?" asked Wufei, interested despite himself. It sounded like an extremely awesome sword.

"It is the blade that is made from the same type of magical crystal that the Ginzuishou is made of; it is also the symbol of the true leader of the Senshi. Venus is the only one who can handle it, even pick it up. Not even Uranus or Jupiter can pick it up. Well," she amended herself, "they could pick it, but I doubt they could hold it for long or use it. Besides, Uranus already has a sword."

"I think I'll check on Ami," Quatre said in the ensuing silence.

Trowa and Wufei followed him up the stairs a moment later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Trowa entered Makoto's room, she was tossing and turning in her sleep quite violently. Alarmed, he touched her shoulder, but was unprepared for her reaction. She turned and looked at him straight in the eyes, grabbing his lower arm, but it was as if she wasn't truly seeing him at all.

"Sempai? Shinozaki told me you were going to be back in town and wanted to see me."

"Makoto," he protested, trying to release his arm from her amazingly tight grip.

She ignored him. "I know you said I was a too tall girl and wasn't feminine enough for you, but I can't be with feminine with—"

He admired the way, even in a delirium of sleep, she had enough restraint to not mention the Soldier that she was. Trowa also stopped struggling. Her comment about not being feminine enough had caught his attention; it could be the only chance he got to learn about what seemed to be bothering Makoto sometimes, especially around the guys.

"—there are things about me that can't be denied, but I can't change my height for you. Shinozaki told me that you didn't come to talk to me and say you love me, but I'd always hoped you would. But right now, after all I've been through, I can't say I'm sorry anymore. I am who I am."

Suddenly he was pulled down as she used him to lever herself up. Surprised gave way to shock as her lips pressed passionately against his. And so incredibly passionate, and he found himself not resisting at all.

In the end, it was she that broke the enchanting kiss. Slowly she laid down and closed her eye, a single tear tracking down her cheek. 

Trowa left, and vowed to himself not to mention to a _soul_ what had gone on in that room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wufei found Rei awake and trying to reach for the night table beside the bed to lever herself to her feet. He sighed exasperatedly and crossed his arms over his chest.

His sound made her turn and look at him. Unlike Minako, she had some sense in those beautiful and strange purple eyes. They weren't dazed by sleep, or battle fever that was only just wearing off.

"Usagi?"

"Fine."

"Good. Where?"

"Asleep."

"Injuries?"

"None."

"Who?"

"Pluto."

She nodded as if a huge weight was pulled off her shoulders.

He, tired of their one word conversation, strode toward the bed and ungracefully tossed her feet back over the side of the bed so she was lying down again. She looked up at him in shock. 

"You're going to stay in bed. Minako already managed to get to the stairs without being noticed and nearly tumbled down Duo and her, almost breaking the two of their collective necks. It is not something I wish a repeat of."

Rei rolled her eyes, but complied, though he knew her immediate reaction would be to argue. She looked back at the table and he followed her gaze. There on the table was the same weird looking pen that Minako had been gripping, only red instead of orange. His brow furrowed in confusion, he picked it up.

She drew in a sharp breath and looked at her. Her hand twitched as if she longed to snatch it out of his hand and was barely restraining herself. For a long moment, he thought perhaps that he might simply hold it out for answers, but decided against it. They would tell the Gundam pilots what they wanted to know; he couldn't precisely explain why believed that strange feeling, but heeded it anyway. After all, he reasoned to himself, they would have to if they wanted the pilots to help them in any way.

When he handed it to her, she took it slowly, as if she couldn't believe he had just handed it back to her without a fuss; without even a word.

He sat in a chair and looked her over critically. Her injuries weren't so bad that she was in danger of permanent damage or death, but they weren't something that could be taken lightly. He grabbed a bit a salve from the table and rubbed it on a cut on her arm that had opened when she had tried to get out of bed, from the judge of the tear.

Rei hissed in pain and looked away. "What are you doing here?"

Wufei affected to not know the _real _question she was asking. "This is Quatre's house; we're staying with him for a while."

She gave him a hard look that didn't faze him. "You know what I mean."

"I do."

"And?"

"Why do you want to know?"

Her taken back expression was enough of an answer for him. She had no idea why she had asked, just that she had. "How are the others?" she responded instead.

"Trowa has gone to check on Makoto and Duo took Minako back to her room."

"Where's Usagi's room?"

"The door next to yours." His voice was absent as he tied a bandage tightly around the slash on her arm. It occurred to him what question she asked and he looked at her sharply. "Why?"

"In case she needs me."

"Why would she need you? What can you do for her that we cannot?"

Rei sighed. "We have a long history, Usagi and I, and that doesn't include the Silver Millennium. I'm assuming from your blank expression that that hasn't been explained to you yet. It will in time." She paused and coughed. Absently he gave her a drink of water from the nightstand. 

"After the Senshi, us, moved into the caves, we spent some time working and finding the extent of our powers. If you ever look closely at the walls, you'll see a number of unnatural deformities, not the least of which are burn marks from my attacks. Well, one day, about seven to eight years after we had taken up residency in the caves, I went back to the surface." Here she fought tears, fought and lost. Those tears streaked her cheeks and made a liar of the stoic expression on her face. "I went to a shrine that had been my home for my entire life, living with my grandfather when my mother died and my father abandoned me. I had thought only to get a glimpse of my grandfather before leaving, knowing I could not let him see me." She successfully choked down a small sob. "But out in front sweeping the shrine steps was someone I didn't recognize. I used Usagi's disguise pen, which I admit I borrowed without asking, to change my features enough so that I might not be recognized and walked up to him. His face didn't even twitch. If he recognized me, he didn't say anything. When I inquired about my grandfather, acting as if he was my priest, he told me the 'old man' had died nigh on six years ago." She bit her lip so hard it almost bled. "The doctors said it had been the shock of losing his granddaughter that did it. I felt so bad that I ran from the shrine without another word. Usagi was waiting outside the cave entrance for me when I returned. I knew the second I saw her face; she knew. I can't say even today how she knew that he was dead, but she knew. All she did was take the disguise pen from my hand and led me back down to my 'cave'."

Wufei sat as the silence stretched. He was about to speak, thinking she was done with her story, when she suddenly continued.

"I went insane, sort of, after that. I would always train long after everyone had stopped to make myself like the Outers. Trying to fight and feel without emotion. It was when I was nearly killed by a landslide my powers caused that I found out something I hadn't known before. Usagi saved me, pulling me out before I was either pressed to death by stone or suffocated. She wasn't angry, she wasn't crying. She was calm, and told me something I had never known, never bothered to notice." She wiped the tears from her face and forestalled any more, but her face was still sad. "I was always so jealous of the Outers powers that I never noticed how they fought. They didn't fight emotionlessly, not even Pluto, but rather just changed their emotions into something they could use. But it was ultimately the fact that Usagi saved my soul that really and truly changed our relationship. Before then, I was always prodding and yelling at her so she could change, be better, be stronger, be smarter, but then I realized that I didn't want her to be that. Didn't want her to change at all. She was just perfect the way she was, didn't need to be changed. She changed my entire life, my soul, my outlook. I…There is no way I can repay what she did for me, but I won't stop trying."

And her eyes, when she locked them with Wufei's, were hard and full of determination. They stayed, staring at the hard will of each other, for a long time after Rei's story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Quatre carefully opened the door to Ami's room, hoping not to wake her up. She didn't even stir. Her sleep was like calm waters, her eyes slowly fluttering in her sleep.

He touched her pulse and checked her injuries, and reassured, straightened the blanket around her shoulders. Her fingers moved and lightly touched his wrist. His eyes flew to her face, but she was still asleep.

The blonde boy glanced around the room to make sure there wasn't anything that he needed to do before he left and his gaze rested on the bedside table. There was a strange blue pen, like Minako's. It was a fairly simple design, except on top. The body of it was dark blue and had a small sapphire jewel at the bottom. Near the top was a small, cobalt harp encrusted with miniscule cerulean stones. Set above that was a small, round, blue and silver crystal with a symbol carved into that hard surface. The symbol engraved on Mercury's heart gem on her chest.

Hesitantly, he touched it. When nothing happened, he slowly picked it up, turning it over and over in his hands. On the back blue light briefly flashed and words appeared in a strange script. Then a little below it, a translated version slowly appeared. 

" "Blue for the waters of Mercury, silver for the protection of the High Royalty of the Moon, heir to the Millennium of Peace, Serenity,'" he read quietly. Then that same blue light appeared from atop the blue orb with the symbol engraved on it. Shocked, he almost dropped it. 

Shaped like an inverted pyramid, in that blue light more words appeared in that strange, elaborate script that changed itself into a language he could understand. 

" 'This wand is bestowed full powers of the ocean blue planet of ice and fog, Mercury, to its chosen avatar and High Crown Princess, Senshi of Wisdom. Thy powers laid to rest in thy breast are given only for the protection of the Royalty of the Moon, now and forever. Thou art never to raise this power against anything not evil and against the peaceful White Moon. Use this power to bring another Millennium of Peace, such as the Silver Millennium fell.'"

He thought for a moment that would be all it would say, but more was yet to come. 

" 'Though thou art High Crown Princess Ami, of Mercury, heir to the throne of Mercury, thou art also a priestess, such as all High Crown Princesses of the other planets are, trained in the way of summoning the spirit of their planet when in need. Priestess Ami, of Mercury, thou have received Hermes's favor, patron god of Mercury, and have been gifted with the knowledge of thy planet, the Ice aeon, Shiva. She will come to thy call, Princess and Priestess.'"

Then it was done, a much more elaborate version of the symbol engraved on the orb appearing in the dull blue light and fading away. Quatre was shaking in shock and glanced at Ami. She had not even stirred. Slowly she turned in her sleep to face the wall. 

This was something the other boys had to know about. He felt extremely uncomfortable doing it, but he pocketed the strange pen and quickly left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End part 7


	10. Chapter 08: Script of Crystal

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Chapter 8: Script of __Crystal___

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he showed it to the others and they saw the message, Wufei immediately protested. 

"But I held Rei's…pen and nothing like that showed up!"

"Did you just hold it or did you look at it like I did?" Quatre asked.

"Well…I was going to look at it, but I didn't get the chance."

"Should we look at the others?" Duo asked.

"I saw a green one on Makoto's bedside table," Trowa commented, saying nothing else. 

He had been quite distracted, Quatre thought, when he had come back from the tall woman's room. "Where are the Outers?" he asked suddenly. If they knew he had this…

"They're asleep, Uranus and Neptune sharing a room," Heero responded.

"I don't have the slightest clue where Minako's is," Duo admitted. "When we got to her room, she didn't have it in her hand anymore. I checked all on the floor in case she dropped it, but I didn't see anything."

"Perhaps I can help you with that," said a voice on the stairs.

The boys whirled around. Pluto stood serenely, her staff missing. She walked down the stairs and up to the boys, gently taking the blue pen from Heero's grip and looking at it rather fondly. "Mercury's henshin wand."

"A what?"

"Her henshin wand," she repeated. "It is this henshin wand that we have that enables us to become Senshi. Oh, you can look at the other henshin wands of the Inner Senshi, but I doubt you would find much different except their names, symbol, planet, and ending passage."

"What would it say if we had Rei's…henshin wand?" Wufei demanded, a little unnerved.

"Oh, it would say she is the High Crown Princess of Mars, Senshi of War, from the planet of fire and war, heir to the throne, and that she is the Priestess of her planet. Her aeon, which she can call, would be the aeon Ifrit, a being made entirely out of flame, as is her element."

"Oh. And Minako's? Makoto's?" prompted Duo.

"Minako's would say the same thing except she would be the High Crown Princess and heir to the throne of Venus, Senshi of Love, her element light. Her aeon would be Valefor, a creature that is no real element, but rather of flight.

"Makoto's would be High Crown Princess and heir to the throne of Jupiter, Senshi of Protection; storm and wood are her elements. Her aeon would be Quetzalcoatl, a bird of lightning. In the Silver Millennium, Quetzalcoatl's kind thrived on Jupiter. When the Jovians took the throne, when Jupiter was made livable, it was forbidden by pain of death to ever harm one, such as it was the 'symbol' of the planet."

"What about Usagi's? And the Outers?"

"Ah," said Pluto, wistfully, "the Outers. We're a bit different. Our duties are to the guard the outer solar system and keep it from entering our universe, such as our name, the Outers, though it rather refers to the outer planets."

"But Jupiter is considered an outer planet!" Quatre contradicted.

"Not at the time of the Silver Millennium," was the cool reply. "Anyway, in the Silver Millennium, my duty was to guard the Time Gate, but not anymore. I have been given leave to join the Outers' in their duty. As you might have already guessed, the Outer aeons are more powerful than the Inner ones. Uranus's aeon is Bahamut, a tremendously powerful creature. Neptune's aeon is Leviathan, a creature who is ocean incarnate from her planet. Saturn's," and she shuddered a bit here, "is a very dangerous and disturbing one. It is a creature known as Anima, the most powerful aeon of all. It inflicts such a great amount of damage to an enemy that none have ever survived. It uses an attack called Pain, but that is not the one attack that is feared the most, Oblivion. The only other attack that surpasses that aeon's deadly attack is Saturn's own Death Reborn Revolution, in which she can destroy the world."*

"And what is your aeon?" Quatre questioned, interested despite himself.

She looked a bit startled for a moment, as if she had never thought about it. Her face grew thoughtful before answering. "I never called upon an aeon before, though now I do recall I have one. I can summon Diablos, a dark messenger.

"My father, he drilled in me the ability to summon the aeon of the planet though I wondered why since I was to guard the Time Gate, not fight. But now I am glad he made me become a Priestess of my planet."

"What about Usagi?"

"The Princess does not have an aeon. You see, instead of becoming a Priestess of her Planet, she was trained to handle the Ginzuishou, the crystal you saw in her hand, so that, in effect, replaces the need or control of an aeon.

"Also, Quatre?" The blonde looked at her. "It would be advisable to put Ami's henshin wand back now. She'll know it's missing in another minute."

"How would she know if she's still asleep?" puzzled Duo.

"By the same token that allows them to become Senshi," she told him. "We are not complete unless we have the Senshi with us. But it is also a double-headed coin. We are not complete unless we have our civilian counterparts either. The magic will let her know that it's no longer near her."

Quatre quietly slipped back into Ami's room. Her shoulder twitched and on her face was a frown. He quickly put the henshin wand back on the table just as her hand reached out to grab it. As soon as her fingers touched it, her frown disappeared and she sighed a little in her sleep.

He shook his head and left the room.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The smell of food enticed Trowa from his sleep. It looked to be the same with the others because as soon as he stepped out into the hall, he saw his friends there as well, in various states of disarray.

Trowa couldn't blame them. The boys had been up most of the night what with Makoto and the Inners having problems sleeping and always waking up, trying to get to Usagi. Makoto had barely taken his word for it that she was all right.

He was assailed with a bright smile below emerald eyes and surrounded by a mass of brown curls. Makoto greeted him and promptly threw him out of the kitchen, muttering something about staying out her domain. Trowa shrugged and headed for the living room. Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna, and Hotaru were already up and sipping tea. They greeted him quietly, with dark circles under their eyes. There had been such a ruckus with the Inners that night that no one had been able to sleep, other than Usagi, of course. She hadn't stirred half a millimeter.

Silence filled the living room as each of the boys and women tried to relax and enjoy what peace there was. They had been warned by Haruka, who had been warned by Makoto, to beware when she said she was finished with breakfast. Haruka, when she had related the warning, had been just as mystified about it as them. 

Trowa figured they would find out what it was about and why the need for a warning in good time. 

It was when Wufei was sipping his tea when Makoto announced breakfast was made and there was a sound of a huge thump upstairs, followed by two happy shrieks. Everyone in the living room who had a cup, (everyone being all except Setsuna who had wisely set hers down, eliciting suspicious glances from the rest) dropped the tea onto the floor as what sounded like a herd of elephants running down the stairs.

Trowa made it to the doorway in alarm, only to find two blonde heads nearly bowling into Makoto. Warmth at his back signaled his friends coming up and stopping the same as him in shock. 

"That much noise from two girls?" demanded Duo.

"I warned you," Makoto told them, including three dumbstruck Outers. Setsuna didn't even bat an eyelash.

"Did you say breakfast, Mako-chan?" asked a voice on the top of the landing. Trowa looked up and saw Ami and Rei, dressed in rumpled clothes, watching with resigned expressions down at the two blondes.

"Yes," she confirmed. "Move to the living room and you'll all get your breakfast. Usagi-chan, you're included in that."

Usagi pouted for a second then brightened. "Mako-chan, I haven't had your breakfast in centuries! It's gonna be so great!"

She was immediately hissed to silence, but the damage was done. The boys watched them and slowly made their way back to their seats, biting down hard on their questions. For now.

Usagi immediately curled up in Setsuna's original chair. The oldest Senshi didn't even blink or look surprised; she simply sat down on the sofa and poured herself some more tea.

It was when Minako, Rei, and Ami entered that Trowa noticed it. "Minako, are you all right? You're limping."

Duo smacked his palm against his forehead. "I was going to mention it, but I got distracted. Minako got a twisted, near broken, ankle in the battle."

"So why were you running then?" asked Heero.

"I hadn't noticed it until now." She shrugged.

"What do you mean, 'you hadn't noticed it'? How can you not notice a pain like that?" challenged Duo.

"I have a high tolerance for pain." She shrugged again.

"Well sit down for pities sake!" yelled Haruka, startling the other girls. 

"What's wrong with you? Sleep with a viper last night?" Rei said sarcastically, plopping down next to Wufei, much to his surprise. 

"No, just that you all let NO ONE sleep last night," the tall blonde grated out. Rei ignored a hard stare from Michiru at the viper comment, who shared the room and the bed with Haruka. 

"What? What happened?" Usagi asked curiously. "I didn't hear anything."

"You'd sleep through an atomic bomb," was the fiery reply. "Really, Usagi-chan, no one but you could sleep that soundly."

"Well I wished I could," Haruka told them, disgruntled. "All you Inners, especially Makoto, just would not sleep peacefully. You all kept trying to get up and find Usagi, not believing when someone told you that she was fine!"

Rei and the others looked properly sheepish. 

Makoto entered, carrying steaming plates and trays. When Trowa saw just how much she made, he was sure they wouldn't be able to go through it all, but everyone must have been extremely hungry, because all of it was gone within a few minutes.

"Now, to business," Heero said and waited.

The girls sighed and looked to Setsuna. She raised her eyebrow at them all and cleared her throat. "There was once a Moon Kingdom, more than 2000 years ago, in a Silver Millennium where all the planets had life and formed an alliance. Earth, who had not been in the alliance, attempted to get into it by proposing an arranged marriage to the High Crown Princess of the Moon, heir to the entire Silver Millennium and the Ginzuishou. She was to marry the High Prince of Earth, Endymion. Little did the ruling leaders of the planets know that the two had already met and fallen in love. There was a ball to celebrate the coming wedding, and that was when an evil creature, Metallia, attacked. It, or rather she, had been born in the sun and infiltrated Earth, taking it over and convincing the people to wage war on the Moon.

"Even with the Senshi, the Moon Kingdom fell. High Queen Serenity of the Moon used her power to send all to the future. But the results of the attack were devastating. All planets except Earth were abandoned because the magic that had sustained life on them was gone. 

"Tsukino Usagi is the reincarnated High Crown Princess of the Moon, Serenity. As Sailor Moon, she fought with the Senshi, her guardians, to defeat the evils that would assault the Earth. Metallia and her subordinate, Beryl, raised the Dark Kingdom again and attacked. Princess Serenity managed to seal her away again.

"Two years later, the Senshi were forced to hide deep in the earth. I saw in the Time Gates that Crystal Tokyo, the dawning of another millennium of peace, the Golden Millennium, would come about, but not soon. We withdrew and were forced to watch for two centuries.

"Chiba Mamoru, reincarnated High Crown Prince Endymion, fell to cold sleep as the Earth, bereft of the few people who had magic left the surface, slept as well. He will only awaken when Crystal Tokyo arises. We only watched the war between the colonies, under my express instructions." She looked straight at the boys. "Gundam pilots, we need your help to defeat Metallia. She has broken out of the seal that Princess Serenity put her in a second time, when we were reincarnated."

"Wait a second," Quatre said, "that's not all the people that went missing. What about a Tsukino Chibiusa or the cats?"

"Chibiusa is not Usagi's cousin, as the article in the paper said, nor as everyone then believed. She's Mamoru and Usagi's future child, High Crown Princess of Earth, Neo Princess Serenity, heir to the Golden Kingdom. She left, back for the future, two weeks after we had taken up residence in the caves. She had come to the past to train as a Sailor Senshi. Luna and Artemis are in cold sleep. Diana, Luna and Artemis's future daughter, went back with Small Lady."

"Small Lady?"

"Chibiusa."

"How can you have lived for two centuries?"

"We are Senshi, Wufei," Setsuna told him. "We are from the Silver Millennium. The lifespan of a Silver Millennium person was twice as long as normal and the court of the Moon Princess even longer, since they were Senshi. When Crystal Tokyo is established, that will continue, prolonging the lives of everyone on Earth."

"Okay, assuming we believe this," Heero started, "why do you need our help?"

"Do you remember what you fought in that battle?"

"Yes."

"That is part of the reason."

"What's the other part?"

"I can't say."

He turned to the others, expecting answers.

He was sadly disappointed.

"Look, Heero," Minako said, "only Setsuna knows the other part of the reason and if she 'can't say', she can't say. It's part of her duty to the timeline. She can't divulge all the information of the future. We're lucky we know what we know about Crystal Tokyo at all. She has higher beings to answer to and they say no."

"Oh brother," Duo muttered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 8.

*Note on the aeons. I pick the ones that suit most from the FF series. Notice that most come from X and VII (I think I only use X and VII). Other standard disclaimers apply.


	11. Chapter 09: Fly on the Wings of Love

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Part 9: Fly on the Wings of Love_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Darkness had fallen some time ago, pondered Rei as she looked out the window. Her thoughts were drawn to Wufei, confused about him quite a bit. Sometimes he seemed so arrogant, but other times he was more moderate in his attitude. Why did he think that women were weak? What had happened to bring that belief?

She sighed. She wasn't going to get any sleep tonight that was certain if she didn't relax. Slowly she opened the door and looked out into the hall. No one was there, a small blessing. _Usagi is next door_, she recited to herself. She did a quick check to make sure her friend was all right. 

As she slept, a single tear tracked down her perfectly porcelain face. Touched, she approached the bed. Her fingers, which could hold fire without hurt, felt cold skin. As she watched, another tear fell like a gentle rainfall. 

Rei knelt down and passed her palm over Usagi's cheek. The moisture on her hand was scalding to her, her who was sure that no tears should ever grace her best friend's face. 

She didn't need to be a psychic to know what her friend was dreaming about: Mamoru. Her mouth hovered over her ear and she whispered, "Don't cry, Usagi. Everything will be all right. Dream about the day after we set Galaxia free; dream about that day."

A smile touched her princess's face. It had been such a heady feeling, knowing that they had set a Soldier free, that they had celebrated the entire next day. Thanks to Haruka and Michiru's contacts, Rei and her friends had gone to the most upscale areas that they could enjoy themselves.

Chibiusa had come back, for only a short time. She had claimed that she had forgotten something. Rei didn't believe it, but it had felt really good to see the eight year old. Packed with bathing suits and other accoutrements, the Senshi, Mamoru, Luna, Artemis, and Diana had gone to a private beach first. Music had propelled a lot of dancing and fun.

After a half a day at the beach, they had dressed and gone to the most beautiful places. Rei's favorite place had been the plateau on the mountain that they had climbed. Usagi hadn't once complained, something that had sent Luna into a near-coma with shock.

Oh, it had been such a magical day. That had been the day that Mamoru had truly proposed to her. They had thought it had been before he had left, but Usagi had finally given in, and said it was only a promise ring. It was supposed a private affair, on that edge of the secret mountain spring they had found. Of course it wasn't so private with 9 Senshi and three cats watching secretly, but the two had been in their own world and hadn't noticed them at all.

Rei slowly pulled from her memories and her friend. How she needed to relax! She was getting maudlin tonight. When the door was safely closed and she knew that her friend wasn't crying anymore, she reached into her subspace pocket and pulled some fabric out. 

Red and white blurred as tears filmed on her eyes. It had been so long since she had worn her Hikawa robes. Tonight she needed that serenity, that peace, that always came when she meditated. She robed in her room and headed back out.

She crept down the stairs and peeked in the living room. The fire was out, but that was okay. She couldn't meditate and achieve the serenity she wanted, needed, with any regular flame. She needed her sacred fire; she needed the Hikawa Shrine.

A glance behind her and she was nearing the front door. Just as her hand touched the doorknob, she startled so badly she was shaking. She whirled around to look in Wufei's eyes. He crossed his arms over his chest and he didn't look as if he had gone to bed yet.

"Where are you going?"

"Well, I was going…I was just…"

He walked up to her and placed his hand against the front door, forcing it closed, his face so close to hers that their breaths mixed. She stared up at him and slowly she relaxed as her pride flared up. 

"Where I'm going doesn't concern you."

"Oh, but it does. Quatre invited you into his home, helped heal you, and you're just leaving without a word?"

"I'd be back!" she said defiantly.

He backed up and let her open the door. She did decisively and stepped out into the night. Against her will, she looked back at him, leaning in the doorway, looking incredibly sexy with his hair let out and his rumpled shirt with his normal white pants.

"Do…do you want to come with me?" she asked, wondering why he was still there.

"Where are you going?"

She looked at the tree line. "To my home."

He cocked his head at her, knowing it wasn't the caves she spoke of. She had never once said that the caves were her home. 

Wufei nodded and closed the door behind him. The wind picked up her black hair, ignoring her mixed feelings for the man beside her, waiting for her to lead them.

"I hope you can keep up with me," she taunted and burst into a run. He easily caught up with her and with their strides in sync, Rei led him to the one place she hadn't seen in two centuries.

She couldn't even see the steps anymore, that's how overgrown they were. But she felt the reassuring stone underneath her feet as she ran. 

Rei stopped at the landing of the stairs and looked around her. The Shrine was still standing, mostly. Vines decorated the signs and archway thickly, but nearly all of it was still standing. Hardly any of the wood of the Shrine itself had decayed. Wufei walked in her wake as she approached the only home she'd ever really had in this life.

However, all the things inside had been eaten away with time. Any blankets that had been left were now decayed into simple pieces of dusty fabric. She unerringly made her way to the fire room, but it was out. 

It wouldn't have taken a thought to relight it, but she felt Wufei's presence like a fire in her hand, driving her to distraction. She was aware of everywhere he went in that Shrine, whether it was because she was connected with it or because of something else, she didn't know.

She watched him walk around the room, looking at everything, with concealed eyes. What was she feeling for him? She certainly respected him and his ability to fight, but what did that mean anyway, that respect?

"What is this place?"

"The Hikawa Shrine. The place I grew up. This is the fire/meditation room."

"It's amazing that the building still stands," he commented, touching the walls.

"I guess so," she said and touched the coals of the fire pit.

It immediately fired up and she felt that special presence in the fire that was only there. She smiled and not caring if her robes got dirty, sat down in front of it. Chanting her priestess words, she concentrated on trying to block Wufei and everything out.

Wufei watched as Rei moved her hands in complicated patterns and chanting strange phrases. She was beautiful in the light of the fire, her black hair made even darker and bringing out those purple highlights.

The fire flared in its grate, bringing his attention to it. How strange it was, almost as if it was trying to tell him something important. But that was nonsense…wasn't it? 

Rei pulled from her meditation, immediately aware again of Wufei, his every breath loud in the silence. She was nearly overcome with shyness as she looked up at him. His dark eyes bored into hers, trying to tell her secrets and also trying to hide them from her at the same time.

She slowly stood up, her calm descending on her. He watched her progress with his eyes, observing her every little move. She was so close to him now; her hand itching to touch him. 

The priestess's breath was sucked in, as if she was out of breath, and his eyes immediately dropped to her lips. Then they snapped to her hand as it reached up to his face.

Wufei fought the urge to automatically jerk away as her hand cupped his cheek. Her fingers were so light it was like a feather running over his skin, tickling a bit but bringing altogether other, stranger feelings. Her fingertips touched his lips, almost as if they were trying to memorize what they felt like.

He was like a drink, an intoxicating drink, and one that she wanted to try. Her amethyst eyes locked with his and she pulled her fingers away. Hesitantly she pressed her lips against his, tense and waiting for him to pull away.

Instead, he responded, cautious to her kiss. Her arms went around his neck, holding him closer to her. Slowly his arms encircled her waist and his hands entwining into her hair.

Deeper their kiss grew until Rei thought that it would burn her alive in its sweetness and passion. Slowly he laid her on the ground, touching her face lightly. His fingers traced the edges of her jaw as his lips sought out her neck.

She pulled off his rumpled shirt and touched his well-muscled chest. His lips moved back up and devoured hers, wrapping her in his embrace.

The fire continued to flame in its hearth, acting like a silent sentry to the loving couple.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Part 9


	12. Chapter 10: Retribution of Love

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Part 10: Retribution of Love_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ami and the others were sitting in the living room with a tense silence when Rei and Wufei returned. Any rebukes that might have been directed at the two died on silent lips as they saw Rei. She looked haggard and stressed, weaving in a walking type pattern toward the nearest chair, which was immediately vacated for her by Michiru.

"What happened, Rei-chan?" gasped Usagi.

"Last night, Rei wanted to go to this shrine she told me about. I went with her," Wufei responded, "and she sat in front of this fire and went all pale. Then she said we had to get back as soon as possible, she had to tell the Senshi something."

Ami and a few others looked at him sharply, absolutely sure that a lot more went on that he wasn't saying, but he lifted his chin and stared back at them, daring them to say anything. No one did.

"What did you see, Mars?" asked Setsuna in a deep commanding tone.

Ami looked at her. She would know the direness of the situation better than anyone, knowing things that shouldn't be known to any living thing, she thought.

"Beryl is planning something and so is Metallia; I can't say what each is planning, but when each plan is ready, they will meet and surprising even them, they will merge to something created beyond all comprehension. Evil is coming."

"When?" demanded Haruka sharply, ignoring the triteness of the phrase that was oh so true right then.

"I don't know. But soon. And," she added, looking straight at Usagi, "it's coming for the princess."

All eyes rested on the blonde, who looked paler than her black-haired friend at the moment. The way her eyes widened, the way she held her breath, the way she pulled in on herself physically and emotionally; it all signaled the telltale signs of fear in her, and the ingrained response of wanting Mamoru with her.

"Usagi-chan, it'll be fine," Ami tried and failed to reassure her friend. Usagi shook her head violently.

"No it won't be fine. It won't ever. All this came because of me. I wish I was never born as the Moon Princess! In this or in any other life!"

She burst from the room at a speed with which only Mamoru had the knowledge of countering. 

"Usagi-chan!" gasped Makoto lowly, obviously shocked at how her princess felt.

"You shouldn't be so surprised," remarked Heero.

"And why shouldn't we?" was the tall brunette's rebuff.

"Because she is the world's most soft-hearted person. If it hurts someone she knows or could hurt any other that she doesn't know, she would want to prevent it. And if her existence as something else is going to cause someone to hurt someone else, she wouldn't want that existence."

"He's right," Ami said quietly. "If you study her character, what she's said to us over the years about not wanting us to get hurt, you all would see that."

"Oh, so you weren't surprised," challenged Makoto.

"I can't say that I wasn't surprised," she responded calmly, "because I was. The fact that she said it in front of all of us surprised me. Usually she tries not to display those kinds of emotions to us, her fear and dissatisfaction with herself, because she knows we would immediately tell her it isn't true."

"But it isn't!" Minako interjected. "She has a right to be scared, hell we're all scared when we go into battle, but she shouldn't be dissatisfied with herself! She's the best of us!"

"She doesn't see it that way," Heero responded. He didn't say anymore and no one else responded.

"Should we go after her?" Minako murmured after a moment.

"No."

They looked at Setsuna in surprise. Then they blinked and she was Pluto, not Setsuna. "Leave her be. She needs to work this out on her own. Sailor Moon, Princess Serenity, and Tsukino Usagi are fighting and the faster they learn to work together, the faster Crystal Tokyo is born and the better our chances of surviving the Dark Kingdom's attack to protect her afterwards."

"But Usagi is all those incarnations," responded Michiru.

"No, right now it is like she is split into three different people and it is been that way for a long time. The three of them have to work together and believe in the same things for them to become one. And when they become one…well, you've all seen the results of that."

"Neo Queen Serenity," whispered Rei, finally looking up.

Pluto nodded. "Yes, when all three are aligned and become one, the ultimate form of Tsukino Usagi, Princess Serenity, and Sailor Moon is Neo Queen Serenity. They agreed to something when she became Neo Queen Serenity before, those two times, but it never lasts. They disagree on something small and fall apart. They have to find a way to stay together before we can even think about Crystal Tokyo."

"And to do that, she has to figure it out on her own, right?" muttered Makoto, disgruntled, Ami was sure, by the fact that it was something she couldn't help her friend with.

"Exactly. Now there are a few things I suggest while I'm gone—"

"Gone?" exclaimed Duo. "Where are you going?"

"I must check the Time Gate. I cannot fully leave it until Crystal Tokyo is built. I have a little leeway now, but never will I be free of it to be a regular Senshi like the others until a new peaceful Millennium is created. I will be back as soon as possible. I do not intend to leave you all for the final battle alone."

"What will we tell Usagi?" questioned Rei.

"Tell her that I went to the Time Gate."

"All right," answered Haruka in a resigned tone. "What are the things that you suggest?"

"Watch the city closely, be prepared for any attacks, and above all," she stressed, "ABOVE ALL, never let Usagi out of your sight. She needs to be with at least two capable fighters at all times when she leaves this house. Am I correct in assuming we can stay here, Quatre?"

The Gundam pilots looked at him and he nodded. Ami nearly sighed in relief. She had hated those caves. For how long had she looked for some kind of spring that she could relax in, but there was only that small bathing pool that they had artificially made with her and Neptune's power. It was a pleasant change to live in a house again.

"Pluto," Haruka said suddenly. She paused and turned to the tall woman. "HOW did Metallia and Beryl break from Princess Serenity's seal?"

The Time Guardian looked away for a moment and said, "She had unintentional help."

"From who?"

A sharp glance to her and Haruka stopped asking questions. "I can't tell you that and you know it. Now, I MUST leave, but I WILL return."

And suddenly she was gone. There was no fanfare, no smoke, not even fading away. She was just not there the next moment. Ami shook her head in wonderment; she would just LOVE to know how that woman did that.

"Well, since you all are going to be staying here, and Makoto used up just about all the food in the house to feed us this morning, I think I need to go shopping," Quatre said in the ensuing silence.

Makoto immediately perked up. "Sure, me and Ami will come." She said it as if he asked and Quatre looked at her like she'd lost her mind. 

Ami was equally baffled. "Mako-chan, why—"

Suddenly a strong hand was on her shoulder and she was looking into deep green eyes. Makoto gave her a pointed look out the door and she followed her. "What IS it, Mako-chan?"

"This is a wonderful opportunity!"

"Opportunity to WHAT?" she demanded lowly. _I'm not sure I really, I mean REALLY, want to know that bad,_ she thought.

"I've been watching how he looks at you and Quatre likes you! You guys can talk and…stuff, while I go get the food!"

Ami smacked a hand to her forehead in exasperation. "You haven't changed Mako-chan, but I thought it was Minako-chan's job in the romance department. By the way, Quatre does not like me like that. I'm sure he's just trying to find an answer to this puzzle that is thrown at the Gundam pilots. I mean, I almost feel sorry for them. Do you know how many of us there are? There are a total of nine women in this house, each with completely different personalities and them. It must be like they were invaded."

Makoto lowered her head. "I never really thought about it. I guess none of us did. We were so thrilled to be out of those caves that none of us bothered to think about their position in this whole mess. Should we apologize to them or something, do you think?"

"Well the prudent thing to do would be to apologize, then go back to the caves. But, really, can you see any of us that would willingly go back to those caves when Quatre said we could stay here?"

The tall woman shook her head. "None."

"So, I think we should thank them profusely and not impose on them too much."

"Impose upon them too much? Ami-chan, we're living in their house! I think that's just about the highest…impose upon them that there is!"

"Do you have a better idea? Because if you do, I would gladly like to hear it."

"Well, no."

"I thought not."

"What are you to doing out here?" Minako hissed. "We can all hear you if you don't keep it down!"

Ami turned beat red. Quatre, hear what Makoto had planned for the two? She would die of embarrassment before Crystal Tokyo was created. 

"How much did you all hear?"

"Well we heard from the part where you all were talking about the house and until I poked my head out to tell you about it. If you want to keep a conversation private, don't talk so loud."

Ami sighed in relief. Thank all the gods that Quatre had not heard the beginning part of that conversation. She didn't know if she would have been able to face him if he had.

Makoto entered the living room and dragged Quatre out. "It's time to go shopping! I can't wait to start baking again!"

Ami sighed and followed behind her, catching an amused glance from Quatre. She ignored the skip her heart did.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Part 10. 


	13. Chapter 11: The End of Submission

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Chapter 11: The End of Submission_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruka was trying to convince herself to relax when Usagi came back down the stairs and entered the room. She was subdued, quiet, and Haruka felt herself resenting it. She also couldn't help resenting her princess for trying to commit suicide with her Space Sword. It had been explained to her that she had reached into her subspace pocket and took it without her notice, though none of the Senshi had realized that another could reach into another's before.

"Usagi-chan, are you all right?" whispered Minako.

The tall Outer wanted to hit their second-in-command. Of course she isn't all right, she wanted to yell, what are you blind? She wanted to do something, let out these feelings of confusion, especially how Heero confused her. He and her didn't seem to work; they would always be at odds. He was cold and reserved, much like herself the Inners had told her when she had brought it up. The Inners had told her that she had acted much the same way when they had first met.

She didn't like the way the Inners and the other four Gundam pilots acted though. She could see the signs. Rei and Wufei, odd with their clashing personalities and beliefs, but nonetheless almost the same; Minako and Duo, though an unlikely pair at first considering Venus was always in control and Venus was committed to her duty beyond a shadow of a doubt and Duo appeared to be a rather relaxed kind of guy, not that fervent about duty; Ami and Quatre, not a surprising pair considering they were both the quiet introverts of their group; and Makoto and Trowa, different enough to give pause, all in all saying that Trowa appeared much like Heero, rather cold and reserved, whereas Makoto was always burning with emotion and showing it.

Heero looked at her and she realized she had been staring at nothing for a long time. She was getting some seriously concerned glances, especially by her Michi-chan. "I'm fine," she assured them, a little vacantly.

How she wanted to fight, do SOMETHING that would give her an outlet for these confusing thoughts. She didn't entirely trust the Gundam pilots, but they needed their help against Beryl.

And that brought more worry. Beryl and Metallia had broken from Princess Serenity's seal. Haruka couldn't help thinking that if the Outers had been there, the power would have sealed her there forever. But it was that arrogance that was causing rifts between the Inner and Outers. She didn't like fighting with them; she was too fond of the younger girls. Once she got to know them, they didn't seem as immature or naïve as she had first assumed they were. Minako had proven that she had what it took to be a leader; Rei had shown that she could control her temper and could impart needed information from her visions; Makoto had demonstrated that her skill in fighting could only go up and was a stalwart protector; Ami had established that while she was shy, she could be forward and stubborn when it was really needed. And Usagi had shown her that she didn't have to be a fighter to be a Queen.

"Haruka-san!" said a voice right in her ear.

She blinked, immediately recognizing that it wasn't Michiru and it WAS a Senshi. Haruka looked up into Minako's worried eyes.

"What?"

"You did it again. You're staring into space again. Nothing brings you around."

She smiled a little, but her green eyes couldn't seem to focus on Minako's face. "I'm fine, Minako-chan."

"You said that the last time, an hour and a half ago."

Haruka lost her smile and glowered at the second-in-command. "That's because I'm fine. If I say I am, then I am."

"What's up with you?" Rei demanded from her seat. "She was just worried about you; you don't need to jump down her throat."

"I…I…argh!" she muttered, dropping her head into her hands. "I need to kill something, preferably Beryl."

"Looks like you got your wish," Trowa told her, listening to a small cell-phone looking thing. "That was Quatre. Your Beryl has attacked the city."

Haruka jumped up and thrust an exultant fist into the air. "YES! Something to kill!" She pulled out her henshin wand and barely glanced at it. The body of it was darker blue than Mercury's and had a small amber jewel at the bottom. Near the top was a small, amber sword encrusted with miniscule tawny stones. Set above that was a small, round, dark amber and silver crystal with a symbol carved into that hard surface. The symbol engraved on Uranus' heart gem on her chest. Amber for Uranus, silver for the protection of the Silver Millennium of course.

"Uranus Space Power MAKE-UP!" 

That pale yellow smoke burst from her henshin pen and surrounded her. Stars floated in the background then burst with light, showing Sailor Uranus.* She pulled out her Talisman and smiled a feral grin. "What are we waiting for?" she demanded. "Let's go!"

She burst out the door with the Senshi close behind her. Though she was as fast as the wind, those Gundams had more leg to run with and they caught up with her easy. With barely a blink, they scooped up the Senshi without a pause in their running and headed straight for the heart of city.

Uranus gripped her hands on her Space Sword. This was the end of her submission to fate; she was going to get rid of Beryl her own way and she wasn't going to let something like fate get in her way. She didn't care if it was her fate to live or die; she would do what she wanted.

Mercury and Jupiter were running low on energy to their attacks. Quatre was nowhere to be seen and Uranus felt senselessly angry at his disappearance. She jumped down to land next to Mercury, not feeling particularly generous in her estimation of the pilot. "Where's pretty boy?"

Mercury looked around in harried confusion. "I hadn't noticed he was missing."

"He's coming!" boomed a voice from one of the Gundams. It sounded like Wufei.

"Where is he then?" she demanded.

"He's getting his Gundam, slicer!" 

She glared at what he called her and yelled, "Space Sword Blaster!"

It missed the Gundam by mere inches and cut straight into a youma behind it. Wufei was not fooled to thinking that she hadn't wanted to do that to him, but made herself barely shave past him. There was a moment of shared glares and mutual satisfaction and they went back to fighting.

There was more than enough of those Gundam-sized youma to occupy the pilots and Uranus found herself surrounded by those of her sized youma. She delivered a kick straight on the jaw of the one in front of her. It stumbled back, but her flow of creatures didn't abate. She had no time to call on her attacks at all.

The smaller youma numbered more than the larger ones, but it was still enough to push the Senshi back. What they needed, Uranus decided, was a very powerful attack that would get all of the youma at once and kill them. But the only thing coming to her mind was Neo Queen Serenity.

Then it hit her and she smiled. "Someone give me some cover!"

Oddly enough, Wing Zero Gundam came to her request. She raised an eyebrow at the pilot and wiped the sweat off her forehead. Her tiara glowed and her memory was taken over when she had been on her own planet in the Silver Millennium. 

She had worn dark blue and gold robes inside of the planetary temple dedicated to Ouranos*, her planet's patron god. The wind whistled in the quiet halls, only her and it there at all. Light came into the center room from the small circular window in the ceiling. It was the final test of her priestess-hood. This would tell if her god had given her his favor.

As before, she raised her arms and the glow from her tiara intensified its blue light. "Aeon Bahamut!" she screamed.

In response there was a loud scream of rage in the sky and a mass of something came and landed behind her. She turned around to see her aeon, its arms crossed and glaring at her shocked enemies. It reached to the Gundams' waists and though it wasn't as tall as those metal things, it certainly had more than enough power to get rid of all of the youma, tall and small. 

It looked like a strange dragon, scales of dark blue, black, and gold all over its body. A tale twitched behind it. It's black and scaly wings were unfurled slightly and it had a large wheel set right over his shoulder blades. Rows of teeth peeked out from inside its growling jaws.*

Uranus turned back to the paralyzed youma and moved out of its line of fire. "Bahamut!" she commanded in her loudest voice. "Mega Flare!"

It roared in acknowledgment. Bahamut anchored itself with its four feet, tilted its head up, and fired a massive breath attack the ripped apart everything around it. Fire and an enormous power encompassed the smaller youma instantly. Then it tilted its head up further toward the bigger and taller youma, its power still flowing. All were hit in one instant as he swept his head from side to side to get all the youma. 

When the youma were gone, dead and dust, Bahamut straightened and crossed its arms again. Uranus smiled and turned around toward her aeon. It leaned down, she touching the warm, scaly hide. It shrugged her into its embrace and leapt into the sky to show her what the world looked like from above. She had a bond with her aeon, much like that with the Senshi, but she communicated with feelings instead of words, like they all did with their aeons. Feelings were easier to transmit than words.

The Senshi watched her as she looked up at the sky. "Thank you, Ouranos," she murmured, unknowingly using an archaic language that only originated on her planet, Uranus.

She sighed and Bahamut put her on the nearest Gundam shoulder, which turned out to be Wing Zero. Her aeon roared, its head touching her cheek in affection and goodbye a moment later, and flew back into the sky, disappearing.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Duo.

"That was Bahamut, the aeon of the planet Uranus," Venus answered, watching Uranus with interested eyes. Uranus affected not to notice the scrutiny. "It is the manifestation of the planet's spirit, the ability gifted to the royalty of that planet by their patron god."

"Have you filled your need to kill things yet?" asked Trowa dryly as they headed back toward the house.

Uranus looked in the general direction of his Gundam. "Yes."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Haruka stretched her muscles when she entered the house, watching the Inners and the Gundam pilots closely to see if her suspicion was correct. It seemed to be, though she wasn't entirely sure about Trowa and Makoto and Duo and Minako. She thought perhaps the latter couple would run into problems, if they were to become a couple. Venus was duty oriented and rather stiff but calm. Minako was near the opposite and was just managing to get out of Venus' tight thumb. But Minako seemed comfortable with him; Duo seemed to get some amusement, hanging around her. As long as he didn't hurt her, Haruka didn't have a problem with him.

She was fiercely devoted to her friends and would do anything for them. It was one of the things that Michiru teased her about late at night, how fond of the Inners she really was. The tall Outer recalled when she had once said, during the campaign against the Death Busters, that she would never like the Inners ever. Now she couldn't imagine a life without them. Was it because of the returning memories of the Silver Millennium? Well, for whatever reason, she loved them like they were her sisters. She had gone so long without a family, having cut those ties early when she became a Senshi, that she wanted to hold them close to her and never let go.

"Haruka-san?"

She turned to Usagi approaching her. Her small hand touched her arm and her worried blue eyes looked up at her. "What is it, Usagi-chan?"

"I don't feel so good," she muttered, clutching at her stomach. She faltered on her feet and the Outer caught her. 

"Princess!"

Everyone turned around quickly at her shocked exclamation. Usagi was writhing around in pain in her arms. "What's wrong?" demanded Minako.

"I don't know. She just said she didn't feel so good."

"Hotaru!"

"Right here," the dark girl responded immediately at the command from her superior. Her hands glowed a pale purple over Usagi's stomach, but nothing happened. The blonde princess jerked forward in the supporting arms and Haruka fell to her knees to better hold on and to hopefully lie her princess down.

"Nothing's wrong with her," reported Ami and Hotaru at the same time.

Suddenly she went limp, sweating in her friend's arms. "Usagi-chan?" Haruka prodded. When she got no response, she asked again more urgently, "Princess? Serenity? What happened?"

"The Earth is being hurt by Beryl," she muttered. "Mamo-chan, he's…he's hurting."

"I get it!" Ami said suddenly. "Usagi-chan and Mamoru-san are linked, so whatever one feels so does the other. Mamoru-san feels the Earth's hurt because he was the prince in the Silver Millennium, his powers are tied to her and the Golden Crystal. He's feeling the Earth's pain and in turn, is transmitting it to Usagi-chan."

"I thought Beryl was in love with Mamoru-san," Makoto said, confused. "Why would she hurt him?"

"I don't think she knows that he's connected with it. Until he got the Golden Crystal and the Dead Moon showed up, the connection wasn't all that strong. It's grown stronger now and she may not know it."

"Whatever it is, we have to stop it," Rei said grimly, still gripped tightly by her fear from what she saw in the fire. "We have to attack Beryl ourselves.

"Gundam pilots, will you help us?"

"Yes," Duo said after looking at his friends for their answer. It seemed to be unanimous when Heero nodded.

"Good because we're launching an offensive as soon as Mercury can find out where Beryl is," Minako said grimly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 11

*First note: Uranus's transformation is the same except now she has a few stars behind her.

*Second note: Bahamut. I chose the Bahamut version from Final Fantasy X. You can find some more information on Bahamut here: is the best Final Fantasy site out there. Everything I used, visuals and such, is the same; therefore it belongs to the creators. Also, all other standard disclaimers apply, such as for SM and such.

*Third note: on the strange spelling. You see, I found this site and it said that another way to spell Uranus was Ouranos. I thought I'd use the spelling to avoid confusion when Haruka was in Senshi form and she was thinking about the god Uranus (Ouranos). Maybe it only confuses you more, dear reader, but I thought I'd give it a shot.


	14. Chapter 12: The Power of Clairvoyance

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Chapter 12: The Power of Clairvoyance_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Makoto wanted to believe that Rei was wrong, that what she said wouldn't happen, but never had Rei been wrong before. She had even told them about the Night of Betrayal, when the Moon Kingdom had fallen. True, it had been hazy when she had told them the day before it fell, but she hadn't been wrong. Not at all.

Ever since her trip to the old shrine where she grew up, Rei had been having visions left and right, some of the past and some of the future and some five seconds before it happened. Yesterday she had reminded Makoto of when they were only 16 and she had begged Setsuna to give her more time to study for a test. Only an hour ago, she had said that Beryl would attack the princess indirectly, in the next few days.

She and the others were worried about her, in the extreme. Rei had never had this sort of streak of visions without the sacred fire to give them to her. Had it been because after two centuries of repressing or not using her gift, it had resurged with a vengeance? Most of the time, Rei spent her time sleeping, since it was less energy consuming than doing anything else.

No matter how much she tried, Makoto always seemed to have extreme difficulty in getting Rei to eat anything. For the first few times, it had gotten her frustrated, but then she had noticed something. After that, she had Wufei and Usagi try to feed her. They were the only ones she would eat for, it seemed.

Makoto didn't care what kind of relationship Rei and Wufei had. Wufei seemed to be able, just by being with her, to take away some of the visions or prevent them. He made her happy and was able to distract her from dwelling so much on those bleak future visions she kept having. 

Usagi wasn't much better than Rei. She was quiet and barely said anything. She had once tried to sneak into the city on her own for some quiet time, as she had said, but her 'alone-time' hadn't lasted long. About five minutes after she had gone, Quatre and Heero had located and brought back the wayward princess.

Now the only times she left the house was to go back to the caves to visit Mamoru and the cats, where two Senshi would go with her. They pointedly refused to let the Gundam pilots go to the caves. It had caused a bit of resentment until Ami had taken them aside and explained that there were things in the caves that they didn't want them seeing.

A hand laid itself gently on her shoulder and Makoto turned. Blond hair tied back with a red bow was the most striking thing, normally, about Minako, but lately it was how pale her skin was, how haggard she seemed. Waiting for Setsuna to come back was wearing on all of their nerves. She knew Minako wanted to fight just as badly as she wanted to, but her leader seemed convinced that to go without Pluto into battle would be like signing their own death sentences. 

"Thinking?"

"Yup."

"Me too."

Silence fell between the two friends.

"I like Duo," Minako whispered finally.

"Really? How much?"

"A lot."

"So what are you asking me for? You're the Senshi of Love."

Minako smiled mirthlessly. "I know, but I don't feel like it. I also feel guilty about being happy around him when Usagi-chan can't be with Mamoru."

"You know she wouldn't like it if you told her that."

Minako looked up at the sky. "I know, but what right do we have to love if Usagi-chan can't? She deserves it more than us. She's given up her entire kingdom in the Silver Millennium for the man she loved. How can I be happy in love when she is not? I don't know, I can't explain it."

"I understand."

Her blue eyes gazed at her from the corner of her eye. "Trowa?"

"Yup."

"Good luck."

Silence.

"Mako-chan? What's the matter?" Minako exclaimed, alarmed when she saw tears tracking down the taller one's cheeks.

"I kissed him already."

"You WHAT?"

"It was an accident. It was the night after the battle that Usagi-chan became Neo Queen Serenity. I didn't know what I was doing. I was only vaguely aware that he was there. I thought it was my Sempai leaning over me. I had been dreaming about him and what I would say to him if I ever saw him again. I had planned to tell him that I couldn't be the woman he wanted and was moving on. It wasn't until the door closed behind him that I realized that it wasn't him, but Trowa. I realized it because his hair had brushed my cheek, what with that hairstyle he has. I act like I don't remember, but now I can barely even look at him without blushing to the roots of my hair."

"What kind of a kiss are we talking about here?"

"…Passionate."

"Tongue?"

"Almost but no."

Minako laughed quietly. "Oh, Mako-chan sometimes you just crack me up. What you need to do is tell him you know that it was him and…either apologize and act like you don't like him or tell him you do like him and do something about it."

"You make it sound so easy."

"It isn't, trust me."

"I don't know, Minako-chan."

"Just think about it for now, 'kay?"

"All right."

"You guys, Pluto's back!" Usagi cried from a window and down into the courtyard.

Makoto and Minako ran into the house and to the living room. Pluto was still standing there and staring off into space. Minako gripped her arm and that seemed to break her semi-trance.

"What's the news?"

"Now, Minako-chan you know better than to ask me that."

"All right, then what do we do? Attack or defend?"

"…We attack, as soon as possible."

"Wonderful, but where do we attack?" Haruka demanded from a corner of the room.

"The same place that we first met the Gundam pilots."

"In the mountains?" Michiru asked.

"Yes. And we have to be ready. The Gundam pilots must have their Gundams up to speed, repaired if it is necessary, and Senshi, we must be ready for the fight of our lives. I suggest as much all-attacks as possible. It is imperative that we take out as many youma as possible before Beryl shows up. We'll be up a veritable army of youma that we must get rid of BEFORE Beryl shows up. If we don't, we'll just be wasting our time."

"What happens when Beryl shows up?" questioned Heero calmly.

"She'll be embedded with all the power Metallia has."

The Senshi gasped and the Gundam pilots looked at them in confusion. "What's Metallia again?" Duo asked.

"Metallia is the force behind Beryl. She is the will, the brains, and the power behind the Dark Kingdom. If we don't get rid of the youma first, we're doomed. We must have all our concentration on Beryl and Metallia and we can't do that if we're busy fighting youma," Pluto grimly explained. "And Serenity? Watch your back always."

"Night attack?" suggested Makoto.

"No. Pilots, do you need to do anything to your Gundams?"

Heero shook his head. "No, they're in perfect condition."

"Good. Tomorrow we'll head there and by evening, we must be ready."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sailor Moon fidgeted nervously as they waited. She couldn't help but feel unaccountably confident and petrified at the same time. Something was going to happen, something unexpected, today. She just knew it, this premonition settling in her gut. 

"Get ready, here they come," Uranus muttered, raising her Talisman.

Just as she spoke, youma poured by the thousands from the trees, many of them Gundam-sized. The pilots were going to have their hands full.

"World Shaking!"

The Soldier of the sky's attack signaled the beginning of a bloody and terrible battle. So many attacks were going on, elemental wise, that it was hard to tell what color the sky was. So much blood was on the ground that the grass was red and it filled the eyes of the fighters like so much color.

Youma fell by the thousands, the elemental attacks carving gaping lines in the earth and Beryl's forces. The pilots found themselves locked in hand-to-hand combat with the larger, more life-sized ones. For them, there was no room to use any other weapons than what was in their immediate hands.

The Senshi's visions were red and gray, unable to do anything but react. They could not think, could not feel, could not believe. They could not even start to believe they would come out of this battle alive, for to do so would seal their deaths. 

Jupiter began to wonder why she had never told Trowa how she felt about him.

Venus wished she could have shown Duo the true extent of who Minako was.

Mercury only wanted a chance to have a chess game or perhaps listen to Quatre play the violin with Michiru.

Mars…Mars felt a single regret that she had not had the chance to begin a relationship with Wufei earlier.

"I think you should bring out your big guns now," Duo yelled, harried after just a close call of a critical hit to his precious Gundam.

"Big guns?" panted Venus down below him and protected from behind by one of Deathscythe Hell's large legs.

"You know that thing that blonde over there called back in the city when we needed help."

The leader of the Senshi paused. "You're right, you're absolutely right, Duo!"

"That would be a first," Wufei commented with very spare breath.

"Senshi!" she called, ignoring him, "the aeons! Call the aeons of our planets!"

"Chronos Typhoon! Good idea, Venus," Pluto told her gaspingly.

But then they realized that they were no longer attacked. They had done it… "We did it!" Sailor Moon cried out, exultant behind her protectors of Wing Zero and Saturn.

"You think that just because you destroyed my youma that you have won?" Beryl asked as she appeared and laughed her sickly laugh. "I don't think so. There are plenty more things to fight."

A portal opened a few feet above the ground, blackness enveloping the inside of it. Sailor Moon glimpsed a few slimy limbs moving and bustling about. She fell back a step in revulsion. She didn't even want to know what was in there…

"Youma may be easy to defeat, but these demons are not youma. They will enjoy feasting on your flesh.  And Gundam pilots, I have something special for you as well, so don't feel left out."

"Oh we won't," muttered Duo.

"We've got to close that portal, before those things get out!" cried Venus.

"We can't, it has too much dark energy supporting it," reported Mercury in a harried voice. "If Beryl were weakened, it would close by itself and quickly, but by the time she runs low on her dark energy will be long after they've come through and we're dead."

Pluto stepped forward toward the portal. "I'll buy you the time you need."

"How can you do that?" asked Quatre from Sandrock Kai.

"I'm the Time Guardian; I can get you the time you need."

"Pluto, you can't! If you use your Time Stop, you'll die!" screamed Sailor Moon in fear. She wouldn't let her do it again.

"Serenity, I'm not using Time Stop. It would not buy you the amount of time you would need."

"Then what are you going to do?"

Pluto turned and ran toward that gaping mass of darkness just as a razor-edged leg reached the portal entrance. Her staff raised and she leapt into the air. The air twirled around as she had her back to it, the Time Key perfectly vertical in front of her and her hands gripping it tightly.

It was as if she was like a cork in a bottle. The demons frantically slammed out past her and hit a barrier. Then black, slimy tentacles slipped around her stiff form and she cried out as their sharp barbs cut through her fuku and into her skin.

"Go, run! I'll hold the portal. Beryl has so much of her energy toward this portal and now I've blocked it. She is effectively powerless as long as I stay here. Go…I'm sorry it had to be like this…Live, build Crystal Tokyo and waken the Prince."

"Pluto, we're not going to leave you!" She couldn't believe it; never had she thought Pluto would do something like that. Sailor Moon felt tears falling down her cheeks. Why did this have to happen?

"You knew this was going to happen, didn't you Pluto," whispered Venus in horrified revelation. "That's why you didn't tell us about this. You could have, but you didn't because you didn't want us hurt…"

"Get the princess out of here," Pluto gasped out as Beryl tried to increase her power and break the barrier. "Forget it Beryl, you can't break this, not with me here."

"Stupid Senshi! You should have stayed dead after I destroyed the Moon."

"But Beryl, I didn't die when the Moon fell."

"Huh? What are you talking about? I was there personally when every single Senshi was destroyed!"

"You destroyed seven Senshi, not eight. I was at the Time Gate when it happened, like I was assigned to be. I am ageless…in my veins the blood of Chronos, God of Time, runs strong. I am of a different Senshi than the others. I have no element, not even death, but time, which is eternal. My power, while it may not be greater than yours or Serenity's line, is eternal because _I _am eternal, the soul that is always meant to watch over time. And because I am eternal, I can eternally hold this barrier and your power trapped inside of it. You are now powerless, even with Metallia. She is trapped as well, since she gave you all her power. You are no longer a threat. You are defeated."

Beryl screamed with rage and tried to call upon her magic to destroy the infernal Senshi, but nothing came to her hand. In anger, she disappeared.

"Pluto, we'll get you down, don't worry," pleaded Moon, her broken heart in her eyes.

"Never get me down, Princess, or the demons will flow out, Beryl will get back her power, and you will all die. Leave now and build Crystal Tokyo."

"Why are you doing this?" Her sobs broke her words heavily.

Pluto's eyes softened and her voice grew gentle. "Because you all are young; you deserve the chance to live."

"No! You do too!"

"Let's go, she's made her choice," Heero said, his voice for once no longer dispassionate but understanding for the Soldier who had condemned herself to a life of pain.

"I will hold this portal closed forever, for you. It was always my dream to fight alongside you, Sailor Moon."

"Pluto!" she screamed as the Senshi dragged her away. "We'll free you and close the portal together, we will! **PLUTO**!!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 12


	15. Chapter 13: Between Reason and Rage

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Chapter 13: Between Reason and Rage_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

Venus watched in silence as Sailor Moon collapsed on the ground, sobbing. The trees sheltered them from view, hiding the hunted. Beryl still had other youma and it didn't take power to open a portal, just ability once it was already opened once. She would run out of youma eventually, but between the demoralization of the fighters and their depleted powers, none were in any shape to fight.

"What do we do now, Venus?" questioned Uranus, her face and voice emitting no other emotion except deep concentration and tiredness.

"We do what Pluto wanted us to do. We create Crystal Tokyo and awaken Endymion. Once we have established our powers, we can use that against Beryl and Metallia, destroying her once and for all in that incarnation."

"You're right, evil never is fully destroyed," murmured Neptune.

"No! We have to save Pluto!"

The fighters looked down at Sailor Moon and her tear-streaked but angry face. "Sailor Moon, Pluto did what she did because she wanted you to live. She was thinking of the bigger picture," Heero said calmly, standing in front of his kneeling Gundam, Wing Zero.

"I don't care if she was thinking of the bigger picture because I was too! And my bigger picture has her in it!"

Her voice was on the verge of screaming and the warriors immediately shushed her, looking at the tree line around the small clearing they had managed to find.

"What exactly can you do to help her?"

"Heero, stop trying to reason with her," Venus whispered to him. "Serenity doesn't think reason, she just feels. That's part of the reason we protect her so viciously. So she can be allowed to feel, whereas we all must think rationally."

He shrugged, indicating indifference. Why waste his energy if she wouldn't listen to him?

"I propose, for the time being, we rest," Quatre suggested and took his own advice, leaning against Sandrock and closing his eyes.

"How can you rest at a time like this?" demanded Jupiter. She didn't wait for an answer, instead disappearing into the trees.

Trowa found her a few moments later, using a defenseless tree as a punching bag. She was sweat-soaked from the battle and he knew she was probably exhausted, but she never once faltered, never once hesitated.

"You'll only break a leg or something that way," he commented when she gave a particularly vicious kick to the side of the wood.

She didn't act as if she was surprised that he was there. "I…don't…care…anymore…" she gasped.

"And why not? Because of Pluto?"

"No. Because…of…Serenity."

"Why because of her?"

Jupiter finally stopped moving and looked at him, her chest moving frantically to take in air. It didn't do much for his control that her 'fuku' was in near tatters. It barely covered the necessary as it was, and it was even less now.

"Serenity won't give up on Pluto. She believes she will be able to free her and save the world at the same time. We'll go in battle tomorrow and she'll use the Ginzuishou to its fullest, which will probably kill her. Then we'll be of no use to anyone, for what is a Senshi without someone to protect? How can Crystal Tokyo be created if she dies? It doesn't matter if I'm injured or not; tomorrow I'll be dead anyway."

"Rather fatalistic view, don't you think?"

"No, realistic."

Trowa approached her slowly and looked into her eyes. They were tired and empty of the life that he associated with her. She wasn't looking for a fight with him, to argue her point of view like she usually did. She was simply telling him what she thought was the absolute truth, the only future she could see. 

"Trowa?" she prompted when he remained silent.

His eyes narrowed a tiny bit as he studied her. It wasn't like her to be so depressed, so lost for life. "What's the matter?" he wondered aloud.

She tried to turn from him, but his hand snaked out and gripped her upper arm. "Don't turn away from me, Mako-chan. I want to know what the matter is."

"Let go of me."

"No."

She whirled in his grasp and attempted to hit him. He dodged with near no effort and twisted her arm up behind her back. She hissed in pain and he noticed the gash on her arm that she must have gotten from the battle. It amazed him how quickly he had seemingly subdued her; she must have been extremely tired or had something up her sleeve. His best guess would be both.

Indeed, he was right. Gasping in exhaustion, she hooked her ankle around his leg and sent them toppling to the ground. His back hit a number of rocks, twigs, and branches as they rolled around, each trying to pin the other. 

But Trowa was fresher than Jupiter and he finally pinned her onto her back. "Tell me what the matter is."

"What does it matter? I'm going to—"

"Die anyway, I know, you've said it before. Right now, we don't need a loose cannon, we need a warrior. What is the matter?"

She looked away from him. "Do you remember that time when I was asleep delirious in bed?"

"Yes."

"I know that I kissed you."

"You're point?"

"That was my point."

"…And this was bothering you, why? It seems a bit trivial to me."

Instead of getting angry, he felt her huge sigh ripple through him as her chest moved under his. "Perhaps."

"There has to be more than that."

"Did it bother you?"

"What?"

"Me kissing you."

He gave her a sideways look. "Why does it matter? I've never known you to care much for how other people thought you acted."

"Did it bother you?" she repeated, never once looking at him.

"Not really." He shrugged, knowing she could feel his movement and interpret as what it was. "It sounded like you thought I was someone else."

"Someone else who has been dead for 200 years."

"So?"

"You still don't get it? You don't get the way that I blush whenever I look at you? You don't get how I…never mind."

"…I'm still not getting your point."

It wasn't that he didn't get the point she was trying to make, he just didn't understand the significance of it.

"When you left the room, I knew it was you that I kissed."

"And?"

"And what?"

He gave a frustrated sigh. "There has to be more than that. This is what you're telling me: you're bothered by the fact that you kissed me, thinking it was someone else then realized it was me when I left the room. Now you're embarrassed by it, but I don't understand why that would be either. Why does this bother you so much?"

Jupiter finally looked at him. "Because I wish I could do it again since I like you a lot and you don't like me like that at all."

Trowa found he didn't know what to say to that. He had enjoyed that kiss, yes, probably much more than he should have. He had wondered what it would have been like to kiss her when she wasn't delirious, but he had never once entertained its likelihood for one. 

"Could you get off of me now?"

"And let you disappear on me? I don't think so. We need to talk about this."

"Well I don't want to."

"Well I don't care."

There was a silence between them then that seemed unapproachable. Finally, she sighed exasperatedly and to his surprise, lifted her head up and kissed him. He found himself responding rather more enthusiastically than he thought possible. 

Finally the need to breathe broke them apart and Trowa let her up. Silence.

"Listen," he said at last, "while this is a whole new territory to go through, we really don't have the luxury of time. If both of us make it out of the battle tomorrow, shall we pick up from here?"

"Get a chance to know each other, that kind of stuff?" she elaborated. "Take it slow…It sounds like a good idea."

Trowa nodded at her and made his way back to the camp. Jupiter took another look at the tree and followed him a moment later.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mars and Venus watched as Mercury frantically tried to dissuade Sailor Moon from doing anything drastic. Trowa and Jupiter returned from wherever in time to see Mercury do something so rare that it signaled the end of the world: she slapped Sailor Moon. The only other time she had ever done that had been over two centuries ago, when they had gone to defeat Beryl and Metallia for the first time after the Silver Millennium had fallen.

The pilots, especially Quatre, gaped at her. Sailor Moon touched her red cheek slowly and raised her eyes to Mercury's face. Unlike the time before, the blue Senshi's face was not remorseful nor did it soften a moment later.

"Listen to me Sailor Moon," she said, grim and stern. "What I am about to tell you, you will not like. Nor do I care. If you use the Ginzuishou, you have no guarantee to survive and defeat Metallia/Beryl. And if you fail to defeat Metallia/Beryl, you will have wasted what Pluto sacrificed to protect."

"I will not lose to Metallia and Beryl. On my life, I swear that."

"That is our whole point!" she screamed. "We don't want you to DIE! Pluto didn't want you to DIE! Can't you see that's why she did what she did?"

Sailor Moon looked away and Mercury said no more. 

"Well, that was…productive," Duo commented lowly. Venus jabbed him in the ribs and handed him a slip of paper, after which she immediately moved away.

"So what happened between you and Trowa?" Venus asked quietly.

Jupiter started at her soft question. "Well, we talked, grappled, he pinned me, and we talked some more."

"And the conclusion to your 'talking'?"

"We decided that if we both survive the battle tomorrow, we'll take it slow and possibly have a relationship."

"Sounds like an excellent plan."

They were silent as they watched the other warriors. Duo passed and slipped a shred of paper in Venus' hand. His steps didn't falter nor did he look her way. That was all right with her. Even Jupiter hadn't noticed that brief exchange.

She slipped away and managed to open the note in relative secrecy. It read:

"Minako, I hardly know you as anything but Venus. At this point, a relationship is a bit much to ask for, but perhaps once this threat has been dealt with, I can see the fun-loving Minako that I sometimes glimpsed in Venus. Ask me your question then. Duo."

At least it wasn't an outright no, she consoled herself. So she had been turned down; it was understandable, considering what was ahead of them. She smiled. She could wait.

Mars drew away from her friends and into the woods for some privacy, much like she knew Uranus and Neptune were doing. It could be the last time the two ever saw each other. Even Rei, Shinto Priestess, could not tell what was to come tomorrow. It was sad, in a way, but in other ways, she was glad she did not know. It meant she didn't have to start mourning anyone she cared about early, if they did not survive the battle.

"Rei?"

She turned to see Wufei behind her. Smiling gently, she rested her head against his chest. "Please be careful tomorrow."

"…You too."

"For the same reason?"

"Yes."

They never actually said the words 'I love you' because they both knew that was how the other felt. When feelings communicated something so clearly, why try to put it into words that would inevitably change the meaning intended?

Mars lifted her head when Venus joined them. "Yes?"

"We're having a council of war now."

"We'll be there."

She left them then.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 13.


	16. Chapter 14: Lunar Destiny: Absolution

Author's Notes:

Okay, this is a crossover between Gundam Wing and Sailor Moon. I think the plot I came up with is fairly original, but that's only my opinion. I don't know practically anything about Gundam Wing, but a close friend of mine does and he will probably be reading this before I put it up on the Internet for some glaring oversights about Gundam Wing. It's like the exact opposite for him. If he writes a SM fanfiction, he gives it to me and I look for glaring oversights. Don't flame me about how I do the characters in Gundam Wing. Like I said, I'm new to the show. 

This starts a month after Marie Maia's army is defeated in Gundam Wing: Endless Waltz. The Gundams have been destroyed. In Sailor Moon…well, you'll find out. I use references to and use manga attacks for Sailor Moon.

I don't own SM, or Gundam Wing so don't sue me. If you need to contact me with anything, flames, or even a one liner saying the story was good, my email is Guardian4@atlantic.net. Please put Fanfiction in the subject line.

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

_The End Is The Beginning_

_Chapter 14: Lunar Destiny – Absolution_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

"We will attack just as the sun touches the horizon," Venus outlined. "Senshi, as soon as we are there, I want to summon the aeons. They're our best shot at this point. Sailor Moon, stay hidden as much as possible."

"Where do you want us to be?" asked Duo as he leaned over the 'map' sketched in the dirt.

Sailor Moon watched Venus got into a tactical discussion with the pilots. She tuned out, not understanding nor caring. She was going to save Pluto, awaken Endymion, and create Crystal Tokyo if she died trying. She would not let everything she had fought to protect fall like the Silver Millennium!

**: "**You sure about this?" **: **asked Serenity worriedly.

Usagi's presence turned sharply to the Princess. **: **"There's no choice! I won't let them die! I will fight for them! For Mamo-chan!" **:**

**: **"That's the spirit, Usagi!" **: **Sailor Moon crowed. 

The young girl sighed. ** : **"Mamo-chan…" **: **

Sailor Moon touched her shoulder, understanding what she thinking about. She, herself, was thinking about it too. **: **"Tuxedo Kamen-sama…" **:**

Serenity put an arm around her and touched her forehead against Usagi's. The crescent moon on her brow brushed gently onto her skin. **: **"Endymion..." **:**

"Sailor Moon!"

She started and looked at Uranus, who had obviously trying to get her attention for a while. "Yes?"

"Are you all right?"

"I'm fine."

The Senshi gave her a suspicious look, as if she knew what she was thinking about doing. 

"I'm fine, really."

"Okay, I'll take your word for it. Just promise us one thing."

"What?"

"That you won't use the Ginzuishou tomorrow."

She paused and looked at the resolute expression on her Soldier's face. She hated to lie to her, but there was no other way to do it. With a heavy heart, she said, "…I promise."

When Uranus' attention was elsewhere, Moon edged away and sat down near Wing Zero. How was she going to save Pluto? With the only weapon that she had. The Ginzuishou. 

She didn't have brains like Mercury; she didn't have brawns like Jupiter; she didn't have psychic power like Mars; she didn't have the leadership of Venus; she didn't have speed like Uranus; she didn't have elegance like Neptune; she didn't have calmness like Saturn; and she didn't have knowledge like Pluto.

But she did have something they didn't have: a crystal of immense power that could save them all. She didn't quite know how it was she that was born with this object, born the only one with the ability to use it. What was having this powerful object for awesome things good for if one didn't use it? But if there was one thing she did know it was that she was going to use the damn thing to save her friends, even if it killed her. 

"I know what you're thinking about."

"You can't stop me."

"I don't intend to," Heero replied, leaning against his Gundam. "Despite Venus' good tactical ability and all, she refuses to acknowledge that you and that crystal are our best bet to defeating this woman. She's letting her feelings for you destroy our only chance of winning."

She finally looked up at him. "What do you propose to do then?"

"The Gundam pilots have decided, privately, to protect you so you can use that thing. As much as we don't like the idea of you dying by using it, we must think of the bigger picture."

"Some of the Senshi would say I'm the bigger picture," she said, disgusted with herself that she would be so important that they would sacrifice themselves to protect her.

"That may be true, but there are other bigger pictures than making Crystal Tokyo. There's also saving the Earth and the Colonies.

"We would like you to 'power up' or whatever while your Soldiers use their aeons. It will give the most protection for you. Beryl and Metallia will be distracted by them and not notice you right away."

"She could never 'not notice me', but you're right. That is the best opportunity."

"Good. I'm glad we agree. You should get some sleep."

And that was what Sailor Moon did, waiting for the biggest day of her entire life.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When they reached the clearing, Beryl was already waiting for them with another army of youma. How she found the power to make more, they didn't know, but first they had to get rid of the creatures. Pluto's head was limp as was her form and she didn't respond to the repeated calls.

"Ready?" called Venus after she forced herself to give up hope in Pluto coming around.

The Senshi nodded resolutely. 

"Aeon Valefor!"

At Venus' call, the sky opened up and a ball of color and wind hurtled down. It opened its wings at the last second, sending a blast of wind that threw up the blonde's hair. It landed and extended its beak at her cheek.

She touched its neck with her gloved hand before turning back to Beryl and Metallia. 

"Valefor!" she commanded, "Energy Blast!"

Valefor opened its beak and drew in power. With a massive release, it fired a charged beam that exploded underneath the Senshi's enemy while a column of white light landed among the youma. 

Sailor Moon touched the broach on her chest and her hand began to glow as it opened.

"Aeon Shiva!"

Three huge blocks of ice slammed together on the ground behind Mercury. With an elegant wave of her hand, Shiva shattered them and stood free. Her skin was a pale blue, her hair an even darker cobalt and in ringlets that went down to her feet and resembled the ropes for ships with links on the ends. The blue Senshi interlaced fingers with her for a moment. 

"Shiva! Diamond Dust!"

Pale blue light shined around her and snow came toward her hands above her head. Bring them down, a horizontal column and sheets of ice flew at the creatures. Shiva froze the youma and destroyed them with a gentle snap of her finger. 

Wing Zero moved in front of her slowly, so as not to attract any undue attention. The Ginzuishou floated free from the locket and into her gloved hand.

"Aeon Quetzalcoatl!"

A blast of lightning made a column behind Jupiter. It drew together and with a large movement of its wings, Quetzalcoatl drew it together to form its green and yellow form. No eyes or beak was apparent, nor any type of feet except a long tale of green and yellow. Dark colored green made designs all over its form.

"Quetzalcoatl! Thunder Storm!"

Lightning drew together toward where its beak would be if it had a defined one. The long wings, its entire body-length, flapped once as the lightning was released and slammed into the ground at the feet of the youma.

The white light intensified, not in brightness, but intensity as it hungrily devoured her form.

"Aeon Ifrit!"

In a circle of fire, Ifrit pushed up the earth under Mars, managing to catch her on its arm as she fell. It landed and set her down gently. On its head were two pairs of horns, and its teeth glimmered red as it roared. It had a necklace of bone and beads around it neck and a spine of fire running down its back. 

"Ifrit! Hellfire!"

It grabbed at the earth with its claws and managed to pull a large chunk up, along with a goodly amount of youma. Fire sprouted and he threw two balls at them in a fiery inferno of flames and rock. 

Her form was still visible, but barely. Because of the increasing brightness, all five Gundams moved in front of her to block her view.

"Aeon Bahamut!"

In response there was a loud scream of rage in the sky and a mass of something came and landed behind her. She turned around to see her aeon, its arms crossed and glaring at her shocked enemies. 

Uranus turned back to the paralyzed youma and moved out of its line of fire. "Bahamut! Mega Flare!"

It roared in acknowledgment. Bahamut anchored itself with its four feet, tilted its head up, and fired a massive breath attack the ripped apart everything around it. Fire and an enormous power encompassed the smaller youma instantly. Then it tilted its head up further toward the bigger and taller youma, its power still flowing. All were hit in one instant as he swept his head from side to side to get all the youma. 

Her fuku dissolved until she wore nothing. The crescent moon emitted a soft gold light and became more pronounced.

"Aeon Leviathan!"

With a tidal wave, Leviathan wound its way protective around Neptune's glowing form. Its long, scaly blue body resembled a snake and it hissed. A pair of scale-encrusted wings were settled around its midsection. At its tale, two smooth fins waved as if it was still in water.

"Leviathan! Tsunami!"

It hissed loudly and a tsunami of epic proportions circled the aeon. With a swish of its tale, the water surrounded the remaining youma still left. It drowned them, filled their lungs with the water of the ocean.

Blond hair floated around her and caressed her form as she cupped the Ginzuishou in her hands. The white light changed slowly to silver.

"Aeon Anima!"

Chains grew from the ground and pulled up a horrifying creature. It had bandages all over its face, sharp teeth and tusks grinding together in a terrifying image. Around it were two open cocoon-like things with blades all around the edges. It was about the size of the Gundams themselves.

"Anima! Oblivion!"

Dark smoke surrounded the aeon and Senshi in front of it. It stretched in the chains binding it and its arms jerked to be free of them. It opened its mouth in a silent roar and a blast of raw power slammed into the youma, obliterating them.

The aeons, after a quick moment of affection with their callers, left back to their planet.

Beryl, her jaw open in shock, snarled. Her face drew together in rage and did not inspire sonnets of beauty to mind. "That is the last, Senshi! You have destroyed my army twice now! But this time you will die!"

Instead of a black cloud of evil just attacking them, Beryl drew it in, as if she hadn't been completely infused with Metallia. Power rippled over and under her skin, turning it to a sickly green color. She grew double in size and her fangs lengthened. Her black dress changed to bright red and was even more revealing. The staff in her hand grew to match her and became, if possible, more ugly than before.

"You cannot defeat us! Together, Metallia and I are invincible!"

"We defeated you once before, we'll do it again!" Jupiter yelled.

The Dark Queen just laughed. "No, you shall not. Not even you, precious Princess, can defeat me!"

With horror on their faces, Usagi watched as they whirled to face her. But it was too late, she had already begun the process of calling on the crystal. 

"You promised us you wouldn't use it!" Uranus screamed, outraged and fearful.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. Her eyes closed as the silver light exploded from around her nude form.

**: **"How are we gonna do this?" **: **Sailor Moon asked as she absorbed the power that Serenity sent to her.

**: **"We become Neo-Queen Serenity! We unite!" **: **responded Usagi forcefully, fighting to control the power she felt emanate from their body.

**: **"It's not that easy, as you know, Usagi," **: **Serenity said cautiously.

She turned quickly to the other two in anger. **: **"Look, we don't have a choice! It's the only way to defeat her! Besides, being three in one has gone on long enough. Didn't we feel so relieved when we were one person? As if we had double the energy because we weren't always fighting amongst ourselves over petty things? Now is the time work together forever! I'm tired of being Usagi alone when that's not all that I am." **:**

**: **"Well spoken," **: **Sailor Moon commented. **: **"I also happen to be in agreement with you." **:**

**: **"You are right, Usagi. I am tired of just being the Princess when I am more. It's time to unite for good." **:**

Suddenly, with that decision made, the three separate consciousnesses glowed with silver light, light that they felt coming from the Moon and their beloved mother, Queen Serenity. Their hands touched and pulled each together, morphing in and out of one body.

With a blast of silver, a white dress formed instead over her naked form. A golden bracelet with the symbol of a rose and a crescent moon on it appeared around her left wrist. On her head a crown sat perfectly, forming from mist tendrils; her staff in her hand and the crystal set, she drew in a deep breath easily.

Her blue eyes opened and she smiled gently. "Queen Beryl, it is time to let go of the past."

"What…what are you talking about?" she stuttered.

"Go in peace."

"No!"

The Ginzuishou glowed and a beam shot down to Pluto, who had managed to lift her head wearily. Her eyes widened in shock as it pierced her, severing the connection she had to the portal. As if the light hurt them, the creatures gripping her drew away and she fell to her knees on the ground. The silver light continued on into the portal and the demons drew farther into the darkness.

This was apparently what Neo Serenity wanted because the portal drew closed a few seconds later. She raised her staff to Beryl, who, with the portal no longer blocked could have the rest of her power, attacked with her own barrage of dark energy.

Silver power and black lightning clashed in the air. Neo Serenity floated up to Beryl's level, showing absolutely no strain. Beryl pressed her attack, but it did nothing to draw the battle into her favor. They were evenly matched, power for power and light for dark.

"I forgive you, Beryl," she whispered as with a gentle push, the silver light encompassed the Dark Queen.

Beryl and Metallia screamed as they were pulled apart and destroyed. There might be other threats, but never from her again. A thin line of white floated forward and sped into the distance. When it had found a clear patch, it buried itself in the ground. Slowly at first but gaining momentum, light blue crystal grew up toward the sky and branched off into many sections and spires. In moments, the Crystal Palace had formed. It winked like a beacon to the Queen and the Gundam pilots, the only ones who had the leverage of height to see that far. 

Neo Serenity lowered her staff and floated back to the ground.

Each Senshi immediately dropped to the knee and bowed their heads. 

"Minna, please get up. Let's go home," she said gently. "And Pluto?"

"Yes, My Queen?"

"Please do not do that again. I don't want to lose you."

"You will not, ever. My duty as the Time Guardian has come to its end at last." She lifted her head and locked eyes with the new Queen. "Now I may fight for you, forever. I will never leave the Senshi or you again."

At the edges of her eyes, small glints of tears threatened to fall. "Thank you. Let's head for the Crystal Palace now, so that we may rest." She looked up at Wing Zero inquiringly.

He knelt and held out his hand. The woman picked up an edge of the white dress so she didn't trip and walked gracefully toward the Gundam. With a little grumbling from Wufei and Duo, who loved their Gundams to death, the other Gundams allowed the Senshi to sit on their shoulders.

They made good time and within the hour they were standing before the crystal edifice. It towered over the Gundams even.  
  


"Somehow, I don't remember it being this big," Venus commented with a smile.

"Well, the timeline is a tad different than before, since Crystal Tokyo was delayed," Pluto told her.

Suddenly the doors opened and a man in an elegant black tuxedo walked out. He held a staff in his hand with a golden gemstone gleaming from the top. On the front of his jacket was a medallion, one that Neo Serenity recognized as the symbol for the Earthen Kingdom, back in the Silver Millennium. Two cats walked behind him, one black and the other white, both with crescent moons on their foreheads.

"Endymion! Luna! Artemis!"

Heero immediately dropped to one knee so she wouldn't kill herself when she jumped off. She ran into his waiting arms and he twirled her around. When he set her down, he kissed her deeply.

"Is that the man who stopped Heero's sword?" Duo questioned as he let off Venus and Pluto.

"In the flesh," she answered with a laugh, "literally."

The pilots jumped out of the Gundams and the warriors made their way to the embracing couple. It was time to work on establishing Crystal Tokyo. And perhaps the time to 'talk' as well…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

End Chapter 14.

This is the end of the fanfiction. All the aeons are from the FF series. Bahamut version I used, Valefor, Ifrit version, Shiva version, and Anima are from FFX. The others are from FFVIII. Standard disclaimers.

Absolution means 'forgiveness' and stuff along that line. I just thought it was terribly appropriate, since Usagi is a very forgiving person.

I just couldn't put Mamoru in a lavender tuxedo, so I chose one in black, like in a manga picture I saw. It was probably only Mamoru and not K. Endymion, but I couldn't see a masculine male like him wearing lavender. 

You can email me at Guardian4@atlantic.net if you need to. Please put fanfiction or something related to it in the subject line.


End file.
